The Twilight Zone
by Final Authority
Summary: Finished: A tournament begins, and Roy is exicited to be invited. However when the fighters are trapped in the mansion and murder attempts are made Roy finds only he has the clues to stop it...
1. Beginings

A/N Omg, I completely forgot about my fanfiction account. I'm soooooo sorry T-T lately I had been working on my more original stories, tests for school, my portfolio, I haven't had time to write, but since it's almost summer I'm re-writing my fics. I had one SSBM story I was doing, and I was four chapters in (it wasn't posted yet) and then I stopped it for a while, I went back, reread it, and it sucked. So I'm guessing most of my early fics are like that which is why I'm writing this one patiently, and putting my others on Hiatus until it's finished. You can read them if you like, they're really bad ; I've learned so much about writing that I really feel I've improved, please be patient with this one. It's probably not that good but… anyway most of this story is in Roy's P.O.V. (Just so you know I read the beginning and the end of a fan translation, so Roy's fine at the end I guess /sort of depends on what happened in the middle, like if he lost an arm I wouldn't know…/and he had a very flat personality /one of those… 'I will do what's right for my country' yada yada yada…/ and I wasn't too sure where Pherae is. I'm guessing Earth's past /if it is that well…that will work out well for me…/Also the translation had said Roy is a Duke, I believe that may have translated wrong so I will have to go back and fix that…)

One more note: There are no Yoai or Yuri pairings in this story. I don't hate Yoai pairings but I feel that it would sidetrack the plot if I had one, so please no Marth X Roy requests. The only pairing are the traditional Link X Zelda, and Peach X Mario. Even though I have these pairing I'm not really going to do to much with it, they're more there to show the connections between the worlds. (I also figure dating out of the game would interfere with the paranoia plot)

_I_ thoughts or emphasize

**I **sounds/onomatopoeia

I title

**I** Scene change

**_I _** Emphasize

Anyway, in conclusion, bear with me on the first chapter, I know it seems a bit slow but once we get to the dinner then the story will pick up a bit. Criticism is very much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own SSBM, if I did, I would… but I don't.

The Twilight Zone

Chapter One- Meetings

"There is a fifth dimension beyond that which is known to man. It is a dimension as vast as space and as timeless as infinity. It is the middle-ground between light and shadow, between science and superstition, and it lies between the pit of man's fears and the summit of his knowledge. This is the dimension of imagination. It is an area we call the "Twilight Zone"."

This was the first thing I heard as I walked into the doors on that fateful day… perhaps I should start from the beginning. When I first got my invitation for the second SSB tournament I knew I _had_ to go. So many fighters, so many opportunities, I couldn't pass up this chance. Besides, if I was to be the next Lord of Pherae I needed to train. So I found myself on the way to the mansion the invitation described. When I finally got there I couldn't help but to stare in awe at the beautiful building which stood before me. _This place is huge… _I thought to myself, _there must be many people coming… _I was right; there were twenty four other people that had shown up. Well, I actually really shouldn't say people, more like _things_. I simply expected a bunch of men with swords, what I found was so much more…

When I walked in the mansion the first thing I saw was a fox, and a kid sitting in front of a glowing box. "Geez Ness, this is _all_ we got to watch last year!" muttered the fox grumpily. The kid rolled his eyes.

"Well sorry, I didn't ask to get the Sci-fi network. Besides I like The Twilight Zone."

"Whatever."

"Hey! Someone's here!"

"Yeah, it's probably another contestant." He turned to me. "Hi." I blinked in surprise, for I had never been so bluntly spoken to by an animal.

"Y-you talk?" I managed to ask.

"He does, it nearly gave me a heart attack during the first tournament." Ness said with a smile. "I'm Ness, and this is Fox."

"Yo." said Fox simply as he turned back to the box.

"And what's that?" I asked pointing at what Fox was watching.

"The TV. You've never seen one? Where're _you _from?"

"Pherae"

"Earth?"

"Yes."

"Oh, you must be from the past then. Well there should be a room upstairs with your name on it."

"He doesn't mean that figuratively." Fox added not taking his eyes of the "TV". "There have big signs on them."

"Are there any other fighters here yet?"

"Well, all the twelve fighters from the first tournament are here… oh and there are a couple Princesses."

"Really?" I asked curiously, as my mind wondered off in sick fantasies.

"Don't get any ideas, they have boyfriends."

"Oh," I muttered, as my dream disappeared. "Well… I guess I'll go find my room then." With my satchel swung over my shoulder I headed up the stairs.

_There are many doors here… _I thought as I wondered the long halls. _A guy could get lost here… _Soon however I realized, not just a guy could get lost here, _I_ was lost here. I cursed as I passed doors that weren't mine, and I passed some strange people who seemed to have problems of their own. _Alright, the next person, err…being, I see I'm asking for help. _"Excuse me!" I called out to a pink puffball with red shoes. "I need some assistance!"

"Pypo?" it asked turning around.

"Right… do you know where my room might be?" Instead of answering my question it walked around behind me and poked my satchel.

"Pypo!" it said excitedly trying to pull it down.

"Get off!"

It jumped down, and then it opened its mouth and suddenly I felt like I was being sucked into a whirlwind.

"Hey!" I held my satchel close to keep it from flying away.

"Kirby? Stop that!" hissed a voice from behind the creature; I couldn't see who it was behind the wind. The creature, apparently named Kirby, closed it mouth and, in an instant, the wind stopped with a 'Pypo…' of disappointment. "Sorry." apologized the person.

"It's okay I… I…" I glanced up and saw a blonde haired elf standing in front me. When I was younger I used to hear stories about elves like him all the time, imagine my surprise when I saw one standing in front of me. "Are you an elf?" I asked aloud. (Trust me, I felt quite stupid about asking so childishly.)

"Well, more Hylian."

"Sorry."

"No problem, I'm Link."

"I'm Roy, nice to meet you," I glanced at Kirby. "…and what is that?"

"That's Kirby; do you have food in your bag?"

"Yeah."

"That explains why he attacked you."

"Oh," I replied embarrassedly as I pulled out a piece of meat and tossed it to Kirby. "So, do you know where my room is?"

"What weapon do you use?" I held the hilt of the Sword of Seals protectively. It was a special sword that only _I_ could use.

"Why?"

"I'm not going to steal it, relax. The rooms are ordered by what weapon you use. I'm a swordsman too so I'll show you."

As I followed Link through the long halls I began to read the signs on the door. Mario, Peach, Zelda, Pikachu, Pichu… Soon I lost interest in that and decided to start a conversation with my guide. "Were you here during the first tournament?"

"Sort of." he said sheepishly. "I lost to Mario in the first round, everyone lost to Mario in the end. You see the first match was him and I, and I lost, then the winner moves onto the next and he was completely undefeated."

"He must be strong." I commented, interested to fight this 'Mario' guy.

"Yeah, he's a _plumber _though I'm not sure what that is…Ness said plumbers fix pipes, but he tends to kid around a lot." I laughed (even though I wasn't sure exactly what pipes were…). "Ah, here we are." As he opened his mouth to say something else, a voice called out his name.

"Hey Link!" yelled a little elf ahem _Hylian_ boy from down the hall. "We have a problem." I squinted to see the child more clearly.

"He looks just like you." I stated. Link grimaced.

"He _is_ me. There was a mistake when the invites were sent out. Since the invites can be sent through different times my younger self and I were both invited, so we both showed up. What's the matter Young Link?" I watched as Link's younger self sprinted down the hall to us.

"Well, since one of us was only expected to show they only assigned us one room."

"Meaning that…"

"We're sharing the same room."

"…well then, I'm sleeping on the floor, you can have the bed."

"Wow, I'm so generous." said the kid as he ran off to his room giggling.

"Anyway," continued Link. "As I was about to say before, this is your room." He stated gesturing to one of the doors. "I'm going to go find a blanket, if you need help or anything I'm sure my younger self will be ecstatic to assist. Our room's down the hall, I guess I'll see you when everyone arrives."

"Thanks." I called as he headed to the door he had shown me. Curiously I glanced at the door next to mine to see who my neighbor would be. "Marth, well that's not a girl's name…"I grumbled to myself as I opened the door to settle in.

At first I just wanted to lay down on the bed and sleep… however after a while of lying pointlessly on my bed, I found myself polishing the Sword of Seals. _It's got to look good for tomorrow. _I thought happily. My mind began to wander to the contestants. _There are girls fighting… _I had a rule against hitting girls; I knew I'd have a hard time having to hurt them in a fight. Then there were other things, like Kirby, I'm sure I would have a hard time bringing myself to attack. _If they heard back in Pherae I had to fight women, kids, and puff balls I believe I'd be laughed right into exile. I'll have to make up a story for home… _When my thoughts began to head into a fake story I could produce there was a knock at my door.

"Roy, it's Link, the rest of the competitors are here. We're all waiting for you." I raised my head from my swords' shining blade in fear.

"Oh god…" I quickly sheathed my sword and put the polish and rag back into my satchel and left.

**Downstairs **

"Am I late?" I called in panic as I headed down the stairs.

"Yes." called a man in a bodysuit and helmet. "Try be 'in on time will ya'?"

"Give him a break Captain Falcon." I heard Ness say although I couldn't see him through the crowd of fighters. "Besides I remember us all waiting about an hour for you to finish some _NASCAR_ thing in the first tournament."

"I told ya, it's _not_ NASCAR. That's was ancient stuff, we use rockety ships now." If Ness had countered back with a reply I had never got to hear it.

"Attention. May I have you attention, please?" Immediately the room went silent. I looked around to see where the voice was coming from. "This is a transmission sent from HQ to the sound system wired throughout the house." ("Wired systems are in museums in my time." Captain Falcon boosted.) "First we would like to welcome you to the second annual Super Smash Brothers Tournament. I believe there are some of you who attended the first, but many of you are new. I'm sure the previous contestants will be happy to assist you. Now there are some rules for this tournament that-" Suddenly the voice stopped, with a static noise. Everyone quietly waited for the voice to return, which it did not.

"Alright," asked a bird creature. "What the hell happened?"

"Well, it would seem the transmission has been cut short," rang a voice throughout our minds. "Moron." it added as an afterthought.

"No Mewtwo," snapped the bird. "It can't have been, why would-" Suddenly a red light been to flash.

"SECURITY SYSTEMS ACTIVATED. MANSION LOCK DOWN." I blinked in surprise.

"Hey Link, did this happen last year?"

"No, I'm not sure wha-"

"The window!" yelled someone in a panic. Everyone quickly ran to the window to look out. I excused myself through the crowd of curious stares to take a look myself. About a half mile off a dull shimmer could be seen floating amiably in the air.

"Someone should go out and check." I said softly.

"Falco and I will go." Fox said beckoning to the bird creature before. The rest of us watched out the window as they ran toward the door and outside. They conjugated a moment before Fox ran at the shimmer. Unfortunately as he touched it lit up and threw him backward.

"It's a force field." someone stated. Ness smirked at Captain Falcon.

"Have any of _these_ in your time?" Captain Flacon could only let his mouth hang open in awe. There was silence for a couple moments, the awkward silence.

"Does this mean… we can't leave?" I asked suddenly in fear. _What the hell am I doing here? I'm only sixteen, why couldn't I just go to a tournament in Pherae? I didn't tell father I was going here either… _

"Yep," Falco replied as he and Fox returned from outside. "There's no getting through that thing." At that moment it went from awkward silence… to utter panic.

"What the hell?"

"Who tripped the security alarm?"

"I can't be trapped in this mansion!"

"Why does this always happen to me?" I sat down on one of the couches and buried my face in my hands as I listened to these screams.

"Calm-a down" yelled a voice over the crowd. I looked up to see a man in overalls standing on one of the tables over the crowd. "This must be-a accident. It's will be fixed in-a no time."

"Shut up Mario!" shrieked a giant turtle looking monster. "The only reason I joined this damn tournament was to watch you be destroyed in battle by me!" There were some 'yeah right's among the crowd. "We could all be trapped here. And I won't be trapped with the likes of _you_." The crowd began to talk again in a panicked frenzy.

"We didn't ask-a you Bowser." said a man from the corner of the room. "My-a brother knows what-a he's talking about."

"You're brother knows squa-" Just as Bowser fought to finish his sentence one of the Princesses came up behind him and struck him with a frying pan.

"Continue Mario."

"Yes-a, well I'm-a sure we'll get this fixed. Why not-a eat while we wait?" Murmurs of agreement ran across the crowd.

"Royalty cooks!" I heard Link yell causing a roar of laughter. Another Princess who was standing behind him smacked him.

"I can't cook!"

"Learn."

"Okay fine!" I watched in amusement as the two princesses left. Link smirked and turned to the crowd.

"Well let's get seated then!" I stood up with the rest of the crowd and found myself glancing at the doors the Princesses had gone through. _They're Princesses, they don't cook… unless I want my dinner to be burnt maybe I should give a hand…besides my father is a Lord… _

When I first entered the kitchen I was surprised to not smell smoke. "You both _can_ cook?" I asked curiously. The Hylian one smiled guiltily.

"Not exactly… turns out Peach and I aren't the only royalty." I glanced at the stove to see a blue haired man. "This is Marth, the Prince of Altea." He turned to me with an embarrassed smile.

"Well I _was_ the Prince."

"Exile?"

"Yes unfortunately."

"We're lucky he can cook." Peach laughed as she pulled a couple cans down from the cabinet. "Why did you come?"

"My father is the Lord of Pherae… it's not really royalty but it's upper-class."

"Well, we can use all the help we can get in here. We do have a lot of people." said the Hylian Princess amiably. "Since everyone else is introduced, I'm Zelda, Princess of Hyrule and this is Peach who is Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"I'm Roy, the future Lord of Pherae." I stated proudly. _Man, I can't wait till I **am** the Lord… it'll sound much cooler… _ As I gloated about my title Peach tossed a bowl at me (which I caught and stared at with a clueless expression).

"Better start cooking."

Dining Room

"Food! Food! Food!" The fighters chanted again and again impatiently. Marth and I sat at the table quietly (once we had finished cooking Peach and Zelda offered to bring out the meal since they did nothing to help...).

"Here you animals!" Zelda yelled as she pushed open the door, balancing to plates on her hands. There was a roar of cheers as they placed it down on the table.

"Come off it." Peach muttered. "You all can't be _that_ hungry." Some of the guys pretended a fake faint of hunger (which caused more laughter). "Sit down, and eat pigs." As I got my food I glanced at Marth nervously in a 'I hope you're a good cook' way and took a bite. Across the table Captain Falcon was fighting with Kirby.

"Little brat! You sucked up my food!"

"Pypo." Kirby stated in defense as he munched the food. I laughed and turned back to my own food (which was actually quite good) when… "Kachkeek!" I looked up to see Kirby choking on something.

"Is he okay?" I asked Link who was a bit further down the table

"Don't worry, he does that sometimes." Link replied as he continued eating. Captain Falcon laughed.

"The little runt deserves it! That's what you get for stealin' my food!" Kirby coughed and choked in reply until it looked blue and let out shrieks of pain. I got up (in quite a panic for I had never had to help someone choking) and quickly and ran behind the poor creature. Unsure of what to do I hit it in the back with the hilt of the Sword of Seals. Kirby let out one final cough and coughed up something shiny. There was another silence.

"What is that?" I asked aloud. Link blinked in shock.

"It's… a razor blade."

A/N How was it? Bad? Good? Evil? Horrid? Are there characters you want to see more of? Suggestions? Flames? Well written? The most horrible thing you ever read? Please tell me honestly what you thought; criticism is appreciated so please R&R. The next chapter should be up soon. (If anyone cares that is -; )


	2. Paranoia

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: This fic is horror, although it had accidentally said humor, it isn't, so I'm just giving you all a heads up, I put this note on chapter one as well.

A/N: Hey ya'll! Okay well then. Welcome to the second chapter. Are you excited? No? Well… who asked you! Heh, anyway not much to say up here in my lonely little author's note… (I kind of posted everything needed the last time.) …so I'll answer some reviews…

Swese: No offense taken, criticism is always appreciated. First, most of your criticism seemed to be about the cooking part (in which I am grateful it wasn't on anything else XD ). For Peach, I honestly didn't know (I think I mentioned that in my super long Author's note…) I never really played Mario (though perhaps I should have been tipped off by the frying pan…) for Zelda, in the manga (I read a translation) it says she doesn't remember being Shiek, so when hiding those seven years even if she did learn to cook, she would have forgotten (beside, Hyrule doesn't exactly have can openers and such…). As for Marth XD Now for Link, trust me, he won't seem so perfect when you finish this chapter. Thank you for the review (sorry if Marth and Links' personalities seem a bit off, but there's reasons for everything hint, hint. wink, wink.

darkroy898: I'm glad you like it! (and wait till I get to a murder scene… Heh, this chapter's really more freaky than violent, but don't fear.)

Libster: aw, I never really gotten such a nice complement. Thank you so much! I'd love to read one of your fics.

Doubldude: thank you, and don't worry, I'm trying to get every character in.

Silver Kitty: thank you! Heh, you'll find out how it got there.

Darth Shotgun XX: (well that has nothing to do with my story but…) No, I'm sorry. I got my name after the Cat girl in Dark Cloud.

Nintendo Nut 1: UPDATE! XD heh, thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own SSB or SSBM or the Twilight Zone. sarcastically Yay.

The Twilight Zone

Chapter Two – Paranoia

**5:55 pm Dinning Room**

There was a hushed silence as we all stared at the solitary razor blade, glinting menacingly on the table. Kirby coughed a little more and amiably began to eat the food of the person next to him. Everyone was staring at him, and then they turned to each other, still keeping the peace. Finally after a couple moments it was broken.

"Who did this?" asked Captain Falcon angrily. "Who?" No reply. "That coulda killed me! If Kirby hadn't eaten my food I woulda died!" No reply. "Who put it in there!"

"Who cooked it?" asked Mewtwo smartly as he looked around the table. "The Princesses did if I'm not mistaken." Zelda stood up.

"_I_ didn't cook it. They did." she said pointing to Marth and I. "But we don't know it's them."

"It must be!" Falcon spoke up. "They weren't here last year, we don't know-" Zelda put her hand up for silence.

"We have villains here too, it was probably them. Eh, Gannondorf?" The man she spoke to stood up in a fury.

"If it was anyone's food I would have put it in _Princess_, it would have been yours or Links'!"

"Then, it must have been them!" Falcon shrieked pointing at Marth and me.

"It wasn't." Link stated. "Zelda and Peach were there, they would have seen, besides why would Roy help out Kirby if he wanted to kill someone?"

"Maybe he was trying to club him to death with his sword!" Someone yelled. A wave of angry yells of protest and accusations erupted. I hadn't said anything in my defense yet, I was simply too shocked, so I stood behind Kirby chair noiselessly. Finally, after many declarations and theories Marth got to his feet.

"Roy and I did _not _do this. Perhaps there was a malfunction when the food was packed and shipped to the mansion…."

"THAT JUST _HAPPENED_ TO BE IN MY FOOD!" Falcon screamed in reply. Everyone was standing by now, almost ready to fight.

"Calm down, calm down." said Link in soothing tones. "We all need to cool off, we don't know what happened, and once we're out of here I'm sure the administrators will get right on it…" There were some nods of agreement. "Let's just all hang out, go to our rooms, or watch some TV, I'm sure we'll get out soon…" With dirty glares at Marth, I or at each other people began to file out. Soon I was the only one left. "Thanks Link." I said sitting down exasperatedly (quite wishing I had just let the Princesses cook…).

"Hey, you didn't seem like the type to do it." He replied putting his left hand on the back of my chair. I glanced at it.

"What's that symbol?" I asked curiously upon seeing the Triangle-shaped mark. Link followed my gaze and smiled.

"The Triforce of Courage." he stated proudly. "There are three pieces of the Triforce, Courage, Strength, and Power. Gannon has Power, Zelda has Wisdom, and I have Courage. " I nodded to show I was listening. "When put together the Triforce can grant any wish, if one of good heart touches it when the three pieces are assembled it grants a wish, if one of evil heart touches it is split into the three pieces. One is given to the one who had touched it; the other two are given to people who best display the quality of that piece."

"So since you have Courage…you're brave?"

"Exactly." I took one more glance at his Triforce piece and stood up.

"Thanks again." I said as I exited the room. Although my original intention was to simply go up to my room, perhaps sleep a bit, I soon found myself wandering around the long corridors trying to figure what had happened at the dinner. _Who would do that? Maybe it was Marth…maybe I had my back turned… or it could have been a malfunction too… just an accident… _I leaned up against one of the walls and sighed. "It was an accident." I said aloud almost to comfort myself. _But it_** _is _**_kind of weird… _Just as I was about to sit down, right there in the corridor I heard a couple voices.

"I know; I'm the only one who does… right now."

"The flight of Mr. Robert Wilson has ended now. A flight not only from point A to point B, but also the fear of a reoccurring mental breakdown. Mr. Wilson has no fear, no longer, though, for the moment, he is, as he had said, alone in this reassurance. Happily, his conviction will not remain isolated much longer, for happily, this tangible is very often left as evidence of trespass, even from an intangible quarter as 'The Twilight Zone'." I blinked in surprise. _Wasn't that the **same** voice I heard as when I first entered the mansion? _I found myself following the path where the voice had come from until I finally reached the living room. There, again was Ness, Fox, and this time a 2d figure sitting at the couch.

"Was that the _TV_?" I asked as I approached the couch. Ness nodded.

"Yep, it's the Twilight Zone again."

"The Twilight Zone?"

"Yeah, it's a show where-"

"A ... show?"

"Sit down, and watch it. Then maybe you'll understand." Slightly apprehensive about the bright shades of black and white from the box, I sat down. Then a man appeared on the screen.

"Maple street, U.S.A., late summer, A tree lined little road in front of porch gliders, barbeques, the laughter of children, and the bell of an ice cream vendor. At the sound of roar, and the flash of light, it will be precisely 6:43 on Maple Street… This is Maple Street in the last calm and reflective moment - before the monsters came." Fox rolled his eyes.

"Corny…" Ness and the 2d figure shushed him and turned back to the screen. I frowned.

"Is this a true story?" I asked, only to be shushed as well.

**6:30 pm, The Living room **

"The tools of conquest do not necessarily come with bombs and explosions and fallout. There are weapons that are simply thoughts, attitudes, and prejudices- to be found in the minds of men. For the record prejudice can kill and suspicion can destroy, and a thoughtless, frightened search for a scapegoat has a fallout of its' own- for the children, and the children not yet born. It is a pity these things cannot be confined to 'The Twilight Zone'." Fox sighed once the ending narration was over.

"That was _really_ pointless."

"No!" Ness countered. "The whole _point_ of the episode was paranoia and prejudice and-"

"Great, but I don't care."

"Well, I bet Game and Watch liked it!"

"Ding!"

"See?"

"You don't know if that was a good 'Ding!' or a bad 'Ding!'." As the two fought I couldn't help but to yawn.

"I'm going to bed now" I muttered as Fox and Ness continued to argue with each other. As I walked up the stairs I couldn't help but to think about what I had just seen. _Prejudice… suspicion… kind of reminds me of what happened before… _

**My Room**

The bed is always a welcoming sight. Every time I climb into my bed I can't help but to feel safe, even if I'm in harms way. Even now I couldn't help but to feel protected as I climbed under the covers, despite what had happened. Normally I would never go to bed this early, but from my journey, the alarm, the dinner… I was quite exhausted. Soon blackness ate away at the corners of my troubled mind and guided me into a deep sleep…

…

"LINK!" was the first thing I heard when I awoke. I turned over in my bed and tried to drown out the scream. "LINK!" This time, along with the cry there were frantic footsteps down the halls.

"What the hell?" I grumbled as I pulled the covers off myself and marched out of the bed. I pushed open my door and looked out to see a big group of people at the end of the hall. "What happened?" I asked when it finally came to realization that something was up. Peach turned around when she heard me call.

"Link and Young Link are gone, and Zelda's looking for them." I yawned.

"Gone where?" I asked sleepily (my sense of concept dulled…). Captain Falcon stared at me suspiciously.

"Maybe that's what _we_ should be asking _you_…"

"_Maybe_," said a voice from behind me. "You should stop blaming people and get searching." I glanced behind me to see who had spoken, it was Marth.

"You're my next guess." Falcon snorted unhappily. Marth ignored the comment.

"Where was he last seen?"

"Zelda might know, but she's hysterical right now."

"Perhaps" Mario interjected. "We should search-a the grounds." There were nods. "He can't-a be far off. It's impossible to-a leave. I will check the grounds with-a Yoshi…" I glanced at the green dinosaur next to him. "The rest of you keep-a searching." Mario jumped on the back of the dinosaur and took off down the steps. Everyone looked around at each other.

"You heard him." said Peach defiantly. "Get looking." As soon as she said it people began to split into groups. I stood in one spot in confusion. _Where should **I** go? _I thought looking around. _I really don't want to be alone while looking. _Just as I turned to go I noticed a flash of pink as Zelda passed the hall. _She looks worried… Heh, imagine if he just went to get a glass of water or something… _I couldn't help but to laugh at the thought of poor Link standing downstairs in the kitchen with a bunch of people surrounding him screaming 'We found you!' However it was plain to see this wouldn't be the case… so without a group I walked along the halls screaming 'Link!' every so often (not really looking that hard). It's not that I didn't care he was gone, I did, but if there's someone running around this house trying to murder people… well, I didn't want to be the victim, but I didn't want to just go back to my room either … it would be on my mind all night. Luckily my aimless search was ended when I glanced out the window in one of the halls. From it I could see Mario, and a couple other people digging into the ground. I pressed my hands against the window and pressed my face closer to have better view. _What are they digging up? _With suspicion running through my mind I found myself running toward the stairs.

**Outside the Mansion **

The cold night air whipped at my hands and face as I stepped through the mansion doors. At times like this I was glad I wore armor. It may be heavy and slightly inconvenient at times but it sure as hell kept you warm. Undesirably the armor and my coldness were the last things on my mind. Mario looked up as I approached the hole.

"What are you doing? We're supposed to be looking for-" I felt my voice trail off as I noticed people jumping into the hole. "What's in there?' I asked, curiosity finally beating out my initial distrust. Mario gave me a grim look.

"As-a me and Yoshi were riding along I heard faint cries for help. Every time I-a went in a new direction the cry would fade out…"

"Meaning?" I asked impatiently, at not having my question answer right answered right away.

"If it wasn't getting stronger in a different direction there are only two places it could be coming from, the sky… or the ground." I glanced at the hole and back at Mario.

"You think it was Link?" He nodded. "But how would he get in the ground?"

"A premature burial."

"A … what?" Peach who was watching the excavation glanced at me

"A premature burial is when someone is buried alive…" In horror I turned to the hole as one of the diggers yelled.

"We found something!"

"What is it?" I asked walking to the hole, for some strange reason I was almost afraid to look. Inside was a wooden box, and from within it I could hear hysterical screams. As the diggers struggled to get the top off the box I found myself back up, away from the hole. _This can't be happening; no one could be cruel enough to do that…_ Finally the top came off and shakily Link emerged. I looked at him in pity as I studied his features. His normally bright blue eyes were wide open with fear, and his skin was pale. He almost looked like he could cry. I could only watch as he crawled onto the ground with some help of the diggers and sat in a kneeling position. I approached him and picked up his shaking hand with the Triforce up to my eyes. It didn't look as bright as it did before. Soon I heard the mansion doors open with a slam as Zelda came out in a fury.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" she screamed at the sight of poor Link. "WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!" Mario cleared his throat.

"Princess-a Zelda, calm down." Zelda glanced at the casket and the hole. Her eyes widened with realization.

"HE WAS BURIED ALIVE!" she screamed. I had never seen anyone in such a rage. Everything was silent, except for Links' weeps of fear. We all watched as Zelda bent down to his level. "Let's get you in the house." she said sympathetically as she helped him to his feet. With a fierce look at us she slung his arm over her shoulder and headed for the mansion. Long after she was gone we stood there in absolute silence until I spoke up.

"I-I'm confused…"

**Living Room **

Everyone was assembled in the living room (except Link and Zelda of course…). Some sat upon the couches, several sat on the floor, and others just anxiously stood glancing around almost as if someone would stand up and scream 'I buried him! It was me!'. There was utter silence (we have a lot of silences here…) until Captain Falcon spoke up.

"So, lemme get this straight…ya found Link under the ground? Who would bury him alive?"

"I don't think they meant to," said one of the fighters who was wearing a space suit. Falcon frowned.

"Geez Samus, ya mean they _accidentally_ buried him? I thought you were an _experienced_ bounty hunter."

"No, I don't think they meant to bury him alive. Think about it. They might have attacked him and thought he was dead. Then they buried the body, but he was revived in the grave." I had to admit it sounded logical, Link probably did have magic, heck he has that Triforce thingy, it may have revitalized him... However Gannondorf didn't seem to think it was as coherent as I did.

"The Triforce won't revive the dead or heal, and if I'm correct Link doesn't have any other magic powerful enough to do so." _Well there goes **that** theory… _There were some glares at Gannondorf.

"Why do ya care? You probably did it." Falcon mumbled. Gannondorf frowned.

"True, sounds like something I like to do. Though I would have just killed him (more efficient)"

"So ya just are trying to make funna us?"

"Yep." Gannon replied with a smirk. "Fun too." I rolled my eyes and tried to pull the conversation back to topic.

"Is Link going to be alright?" I asked feeling guilty about not looking hard enough before. Mario frowned also.

"Nothing's medically wrong, he just-a seemed scared. It is a traumatic experience, being buried alive that-a is." _A traumatic experience… _I closed my eyes and tried to imagine what Link felt. _Cold, alone…it must feel so scary, if you're trapped within the earth, closed in…. I wonder how long was he there, was he screaming his head off for help all night? _The thought of him being ensnared there so long almost made me feel nauseous.

"What are ya? A doctor?" Falcon said (receiving an upset glare from Peach). "He'll be fine, he's not hurt or nothin'. Besides we should be asking _who_." Samus nodded.

"He's right?" The two twins (the Ice Climbers I believe they were called) glanced at each other.

"Captain Falcon was _right_?" They asked simultaneously. Someone people had a smile on their face, as if they were trying not to laugh, for it wasn't really the time to do so. Samus seemed to suppress a giggle, but it was hard to tell with her helmet on.

"Yes, he _was_. We may have dismissed the razorblade as an accident, but this was no accident. One of us is a murderer. Any confessions?" Silence. "No? Well, rest assured, the murderer will be found. I am a bounty hunter, and though it is hard to believe so is _he_," she stated cocking her head at Falcon. "and I believe we have a lot of heroes in our midst as well. Whichever one of us is the murderer won't stand a chance." There were nods and cheers. Marth appeared to be the only one who didn't rejoice.

"This murderer is difficult. I mean he snuck a razor into someones' food, and he captured someone from the mansion _and_ buried them outside without us noticing."

"Well," Samus replied confidently. "We'll just keep our eyes out then. Let's all get back to sleep; we'll get on this in the morning." After being dismissed we all headed back to our rooms. As I approached my bed, when I arrived, I couldn't help but to think… _I don't feel too safe anymore… _

A/N: How was it? Bad? Good? Ah well, you all tell me (meaning R&R XD). Now, all the Link fangirls are going to be mad at me so I'm going to go hide. Till the next chapter! (props to Edgar Allen Poe btw, I got the idea from one of his stories)


	3. Betrayal

A/N Chapter Threeeee! Weeeeeeee! Anyone at all excited? … okay then. Now there may be a murder soon, and I'm not giving anything away, but if it's one of your favorite character then… sorry ;

Arrival review responses…

KawaiiYuki: Yes, I felt guilty about it too, but my sister likes Kirby, and she'd start crying and yelling "YOU KILLED KIBRY!" if he died now lol. Thank you

Paranoia responses….

NintendoNut1: I thought it was too when I first started planning the story out, but it one of the major elements of horror, so why not XD? Heh, same here, a little Link torture now and then isn't bad for the soul right? Lol, I'm so glad you like it!

The Silver Kitty: Yeah, Marth does seem suspicious. But even what the clues point too may not always mean… or does it? Heh, I'd love to say who the killer is but that'd give away plot T-T I'm dying to tell someone too lol.

Darth Shogon XX: ( got it right now, sorry.) Hmm, cool, is it from a comic or something?

Libster: Yep, I love that episode . I always reply to reviews (cause I like it when people reply to mine too lol), I hope you get registered!

KawaiiYuki: UPDATE! XD yeah, I feel bad for Link too. No, I don't have to curse, but when tensions are high people tend to get more profanity and anger in there langue. So to keep it more realistic than comic I have to include some, but I don't go overboard. It wouldn't have the same effect….

_**Note: Not a scene from the story**_

Example: And as Roy was stabbed with the knife he frantically yelled, "Shit!" as he struggled back onto his feet.

Example: And as Roy was stabbed with the knife he frantically yelled "Sugar honey ice tea!" as he struggled back onto his feet.

The first example gives it more of a serious feel, while the second seems more comic. However I'll try not to get to profound with the curses.

Zekoi- No, no, don't be sorry. You're absolutely right. Young Link is missing too; it's explained in this chapter. Thank you so much!

Lemurian-Girl- Thank you. I always found it so hard to stay serious when I'm watching a drama movie. I start laughing (receiving some angry glares from whoever else is trying to watch it without interruption), so I can never stay serious when writing either.

**Thank you all for your reviews, it means so much to me! **

Disclaimer: I don't own SSBM, or the Twilight Zone, but I _did _write the story. XD

The Twilight Zone

Chapter Three- Betrayal

**8:00 am Dining Room **

The first thing heard on the morning of the second day was Falcon saying "Alright, what do ya know about the murder attempts?" I was sitting at the breakfast table with a bowl of cereal, watching interestedly as Captain Falcon and Samus attempted to interrogate Ness.

"As much as you do." Ness replied trying to shake the two off as he continued his breakfast. The other fighters watched the questioning with curiosity. Falcon determinedly stood behind Nesses' chair and held onto the back.

"Sure ya do… is it true you have physic powers?"

"You should know; you were here last year."

"Well, yeah, but…" Samus sighed exasperatedly at Falcons' interrogation abilities.

"We just want to know if you had seen anything strange." she asked calmly.

"Nothing really."

"Well, thank you for your time then." Once I had finished eating I quickly got up and tried to leave before-

"Oh Roy!" called Samus. "We have some questions for you!" I froze in place. _Damn. _

"Yes?" I asked politely. Falcon grinned energetically as I came back.

"You're my number one suspect, boy. Have a seat." With a sigh, I plopped down onto one of the wooden chairs. "So, where were ya last night?"

"Asleep."

"Alright, do you have anyone to prove it?" Samus shook her head.

"I'll do the questioning Falcon, just stand there and look pretty, if possible. Do you remember seeing anything in the food when you prepared it, since you and Marth were the ones cooking it?"

"I personally didn't see anything, Marth and I each prepared different parts of the meal, and combined it in the end."

"Alright," chirped Samus quickly scribbling this on a notepad. "So you think Marth put it in?"

"No!" I stated indignantly. "I never said that!"

"So you put it in?"

"No!"

"Well who did?"

"I don't know but it sure as hell wasn't me." With a disgusted look back at Samus and Falcon walked off to the Living room.

**Living Room **

When I arrived Ness was again watching TV. "The Twilight Zone?" I asked curiously as I sat down.

"No, the news. Another hostile takeover."

"A hostile takeover? Of what?"

"Well several worlds have lately been falling to a land from another universe; they're slightly insane, going on about world conquest and such."

"Are any of our worlds in danger?"

"Nah, you see the Super Smash Brothers tournaments are held to keep the unity between our lands. As long as we're united, we should be safe." He shut off the TV. "How's Link?"

"I'm not sure." I replied. "I was going to go check up on him now, but Captain Falcon and Samus would probably get suspicious."

"Don't worry about them, we should be out of here soon, then the management will take care of it. There's little they can do even if they suspect you."

"Hmm… thanks." _Perhaps I should visit Link…_ So, with Ness's words in mind I ventured upstairs. I started off slowly, taking my time as I walked the long halls. Then after a couple seconds or so, I began to feel nervous. Not an anxious kind of nervous… the nervous you get when you walk through your house during the night, the nervous feeling in your stomach when the wind taps at you window, the nervous feeling when danger is about… I found myself beginning to run down the hall with my room until…

**BAM! **

I let out a surprised yelp as I fell backward onto the floor. Falco (who was also on the floor by now) held his head in pain as he looked up with a raging glare.

"What the hell! God I can't freaking walk down a hallway without being threatened? Shit, I have a friggin' bump on my head!"

"Sorry." I muttered embarrassedly for acting so childish.

Whatever," said Falco with a grumble. "What're you running from anyway?"

"Nothing… I was just running…"

"Pft, that's stupid." I blushed a bit (for it quite was…).

"Yeah, well, what're you doing here? You're not a swordsman…"

"Marth left his sword downstairs last night. Give it to him for me will you? It's the _least_ you can do after running me down in the hall."

"Alright…" I muttered. As I rose to my feet, I offered Falco my hand, which he refused. "I was heading this way anyway…"

"I bet you were." Falco replied as he got to his feet and shoved the sword handle at me. With that he left down the opposite way in a huff. I glanced down at the sword. It was a beautiful thing really, with its' gorgeous red gem encrusted into the front. I smiled at it. _Kind of reminds me of the Sword of Seals, except I doubt it could set fires…_ I glanced at my neighbor's door and with the sword in hand I began to walk toward it. Just as I was about to knock upon the door I heard a cry of pain from inside. Inquiringly I continued to knock.

"Marth, you okay?" The door opened to reveal the blue haired swordsman.

"Of course, I just banged my knee… is that my sword?"

"Yes, Falco found it downstairs. You really shouldn't leave it around…"

"Sorry." he said taking it back from the handle.

"Does it have a name?" I asked (I love swords, so I couldn't help but too…).

"It does, but I've forgotten it at the moment… well I have something to do." Marth stepped out and closed the door. "Must be going, goodbye." Before I could even say anything he took off down the hall.

**Link / Young Links' room **

I politely knocked on the door. "Link?" I asked softly as if not to scare him. To my surprise, when the door opened, it was not Link looking back at me. "Falcon?"

"Yea, now shut yer mouth. Come back later."

"Let him in Falcon," came Samus's cool voice from within the room. "Link won't talk anyway." Grumbling about insubordination Falcon opened the door wide to let me in. I walked in and leaned up against the wall to view to scene. Link sat, on the edge of his bed, whilst Samus sat on a chair placed next to it. He didn't look at her; his eyes were cast downward upon the ground. Samus continued her conversation that apparently started before I came into the room

"Tell us something about it." Link shook his head.

"No, I already said I don't want to talk about it."

"We need information Link."

"Then get it somewhere else. Leave me alone!"

"We have lives at stake; we don't know who is making these murder attempts. Push aside your fear for a moment… what happened?"

"I said, get out." Samus stood.

"Well, we'll return later then. Good bye for now." With that the two left. I nervously glanced at Link, unsure of if he wanted me to go or not.

"You can stay." said Link, as if reading my thoughts. "Unless you're just here to torture me with interrogations…" Feeling awkward, I sat in Samus's empty chair.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked (almost mentally slapping myself for he just said he didn't want to answer questions).

"Scared, and worried for Young Link…"

"So, he still hasn't been found huh?"

"No, I hope nothing happens to him, for we would both die if he was murdered, and taking him from history would upset Hyrules' current peace." I sighed.

"That's sick, taking a child. I wish I know who did it."

"As do I, all I remember is waking up and noticing he was gone. Curious to where he went I headed downstairs. It was rather dark, as I crept through the halls. I headed down stairs when I saw a figure outside through the window. A black silhouette was all I saw. I quickly ran outside, with every intention to catch the figure and noticed he was gone. Then something from behind I felt something hit the back of my neck…and I suppose I fell unconscious. When I finally awoke I could only see darkness. Confused I reached out to side of me where I could feel wood. Slightly grasping the concept of what was happening I reached above me, wood. At first I just thought I was in a crate, but when I began to come to my senses I could smell the damp earth, and hear the silence. Then it occurred to me…" I blinked in surprise, for I hadn't expected Link to tell me what happened right away (though I suppose he had wanted to tell someone…). However putting curiosity over my initial confusion I asked,

"How long were you there?"

"Hours it seemed, though I am not sure. I began to scream, pound and pray, it felt like forever until I was found." It was silent as I pictured everything he told me, it seemed as if I could feel it too.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." I stated, unsure of what to say.

"I am too…" I sat in the chair, taking in an awkward silence. "I'm sorry Roy, but I need some sleep, or I'll at least try, I never went back to bed last night…"

"Oh, sure… bye." I exited the room, gently closing the door behind me. As I turned I noticed Zelda there with a tray of food.

"For me?" I joked, however she didn't seem entertained.

"Link, hasn't eaten at all." she said with a sigh. "He refused to come down to breakfast…"

"That's understandable, I'm sure he'll be fine soon… you didn't cook that right?" She rolled her eyes at me, and with a grin I opened the door for her, and closed it after she had gone in. Unsure of where my next destination would be I decided to head downstairs, just to see what the others were up to.

**The Living Room **

When I got downstairs almost everyone was in sitting on the couches, and the floor, staring solemnly at the TV.

"What happened?" Fox pointed at it.

"It seems that Master Hand, and Crazy Hand, the administrators for the first SSB tournament have worked themselves determinedly to find what had happened to the Nintendo Worlds' Super Smash Brothers." said a professionally dressed woman on the screen. "The mansion where the Smashers had stayed at last year seems to have disappeared as well, a strange coincidence?"

"No." Falco snorted unhappily.

"Well whatever had happened to them will affect the upcoming tournament. Sorry folks, no tournament this year. Until we have more clues this is Stacy, back to you Jed." With a disgusted look Mario turned off the TV.

"They don't know we're here…" said Mewtwo (or thought you can say if you're rather particular) softly. "Clueless beings, didn't they send us the transmission earlier?"

"Yes," said Mario woefully. "But to them, from the-a outside, perhaps the mansion seem like its-a gone."

"We're invisible…" Falcon muttered. "Those dumb asses." I stood behind one of the couches.

"So, we're trapped here… with a murderer?"

"Seems so." said Samus thoughtfully. There was silence, for no one had much to say upon our impending doom…

…

Later that night I found myself upstairs again, this time, ready for a rest I had not had the night before. I was apprehensive of course, it seemed the murderer liked to strike at night. Some of the Smashers decided to stay together in the Living Room, to keep an eye on each other, however most of us headed back upstairs to our own beds. Hell, we deserved some sleep. So I climbed under the covers, this time, determined to ignore whatever was outside my door…

…

My eyes opened groggily. The first thing I felt was thirst, an overwhelming thirst as I sat up in my bed and glanced around the room. _Well… I really didn't drink anything today… _I began to drag myself out of the bed. My goal was to simply get a glass of water. Nothing more…

**Kitchen**

The sound of my feet shuffling upon the tiled floor brought me some comfort to the eerily quiet house. As I entered the kitchen all I listened to was the sound of my feet.

_Shuffle, shuffle _

I blinked surprise when a new sound hit my ears. It was the familiar shuffle of my feet, and a deep, pained, wheeze…

_Shuffle, shuffle_

_Wheeze…_

I refused to look around me to find the source; I only looked ahead at the fridge.

_Shuffle, shuffle _

_Wheeze…_

I quickly brought up my pace, and found myself at a near run.

_Shuffle, shuffle _

_Wheeze…_

Finally, after taking a look around the kitchen, I soon found the cause of the breathing. There laid Falco, with a deep wound embedded in his chest. He raised his head weakly to look at me.

"Help…" he said almost inaudibly. I almost screamed, right there, but my fright was cut off when I felt a sword slash at my own torso. In pain and shock, I fell backward against one of the walls. I couldn't see my attacker, only a silhouette as Link had said he had seen. He turned away from me(I guessed it was a guy, for the figure had the build of one) and looked at Falco.

"Goodbye." With that he brought his sword up and stabbed Falco in the chest with it. I caught a flash of the sword; it was the same I brought to Marths' room. I could see the red gem flashing menacingly as it shed the birds' blood. Then the figure looked back at me.

"Tell no one. I still have the boy." With that he left. So I sat against the wall, and waited in pain until I heard the Smashers arouse. The kitchen turned on within minutes and I could hear the girls' terrified screams, Fox's sobs, and Mario analyzing my wounds. My eyes met with Marths' a moment when he returned to the room, he only smirked at me and turned away. I felt my vision break up, colors separate, as I fell into a state of unconsciousness.

A/N: Holy crap… I killed someone off. Please Star fox fans don't be mad. Really? You're not mad? The why do you have those pitchforks? And the chains? Holy god is that a gun! Well if I live I'll get up Chapter four as soon as I can (if you noticed I like to get them up on Tuesdays…) and don't be upset about Marth, for remember, this story isn't called "The Twilight Zone" for nothing hint, hint, wink, wink. So with that and my remaining plot twists I must go into hiding. Till the next chapter! Oh yeah R&R please!


	4. Remorse

A/N: Hey everyone. Yep, it is rather obvious about Marth, but there are reasons for everything. Heh, go back and take a look around the older chapters, see if you can find anything… anyways thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm sure there was more I wanted to say… but I forgot oh well. Chapter four now!

Review Responses

**Betrayal **

NintendoNut1- Yeah, Marth was rather obvious, but I won't say anything else about it besides what I said in the authoresses' note (surprises, surprises XD) but be prepared for anything. Heh, according to the reviews no one really liked Falco that much anyways. Thanks for the review!

Libster- Poor Marth T-T, when I was deciding the story I wanted him to play a big part since Roy was the main character (heh, a very big part now huh?). Poor children! 'cries' I'm glad you could hear the Twilight Zone theme, come to think of it now, it fits well XD Thanks for the review!

KawaiiYuki- Yay first person to care I killed Falco (everyone else didn't care but I rather liked him). I can't answer the other questions, wouldn't want to give away anything and ruin suspense now would we? Heh, thanks for the review.

Zekoi- Heh, I heard he was really arrogant in the games though I never played them. So I tried to work with that in the story. I can't answer the other questions (but I'm dieing to tell someone too, T-T it's so hard to keep secrets!) Thanks for the review!

Silver Kitty- Yep, Marths' a suspicious guy XD Thanks! (I hope that hold true for this chapter also!) Thanks for the review!

**Thank for all the reviews!** **It means a lot!**

Disclaimer- I do not own SSBM, these characters or the Twilight Zone however I did write the story! (Does that count for something? No? Ah well…)

The Twilight Zone

Chapter Four- Remorse

"It's just some-a minor wounds now, he'll be-a alright…"

"He'll live?"

"Of course."

"Damned lucky kid."

"What about Falco?"

"Dead as-a doornail."

"I see…"

"Ssssh. Roy's awakin' up." It almost felt like there was a huge weight placed over my eyelids. Checking to make sure there wasn't, I moved my head back and forth. Then, reassured, I allowed my eyes to open. A feat, that was, unfortunately, only to be met with a splitting headache.

"How're you feeling?" Normally to this question most people would lazily answer 'Good.' or 'Fine' however I couldn't give that answer, for I was not good or fine. I closed my eyes again for it hurt to keep them ajar.

"In arof uf pain." I was surprised to find my voice sounding muffled. I slowly reached my hand up to my face and felt a soft towel rag in my mouth.

"Sorry, your mouth was full of blood before, I guess that happens when you get such a blow to the stomach." I could recognize the voice now, it was Link. I nodded to show I was listening and pulled my hand down. After I couple moments of silence I decided to give opening my eyes another shot. When they were finally open, and my vision pulled itself to focus I saw most of the Smashers in my room. Link was sitting at the edge of my bed, with Mario and Falcon standing close behind him. Samus stood next to Falcon with her helmet off. Her cold blue eyes were carefully watching my movement. The rest were randomly arranged, some sitting at the end of my bed. Others stood and watched me intently.

"Howf's Fafo?" Link looked at me, taking a moment to figure out what I asked and replied,

"He's dead."

"Porf Foox…"

"What?" By now I was disgusted with my new sounding voice and pulled the rag out.

"I said 'Poor Fox'. How's he taking it?"

"Not too well." replied a new voice. It hurt to avert my eyes so I tried to place a voice with a face, Ness's' seemed to fit. "He won't come out of his room."

"What do you remember Roy?" asked Samus suddenly almost cutting Ness's' sentence short.

"A dark figure." I replied (of course not mentioning the sword).

"Anything-"

"Why not let him rest?" Peach interrupted with a concerned tone. "I'm sure he'd rather sleep than be interrogated." Mario placed the rag back in my mouth.

"He's right, sleep some more Roy, you can tell us later." Slightly relieved I nodded and turned (causing a whole new array of pain) and tried to fall asleep as everyone filed out of the room. I could still feel one presence left.

"Are you sure you're okay?" (It was Link of course). Unable to really speak I nodded, and listened to his footsteps as he walked out.

…

**Living Room **

"Ha, you'll never get my king Mewtwo!" Ness exclaimed with a smug look on his face. Mewtwo replied by lifting up one of those little pieces with telepathy and placing it down on the board.

"Checkmate."

"…Damn." I was lying on the couch in the Living Room watching uninterestedly as Ness and Mewtwo played a game called "Chess". It started off seeming interesting though, for there were knights and kings, but all they said was "Bishop to B8." or "Queen to B5." and things similar. Rather boring after a while if you ask me. "How're you doing there Roy?"

"Better." My armor, cape and shirt were off right now, and I could see my entire torso covered with bandages (but my arms were bare of course, no need to fix what isn't broken). "Why aren't you guys watching the TV?"

"TV is foolish." Mewtwo replied. "And Ness doesn't want to watch TV without Fox; he thinks it doesn't feel the same not hanging out with him." I blinked in surprise.

"How do you know that?"

"Telepathy mortal."

"Oh."

"Yeah…" said Ness softly with a glance up the stairs, "I kind of don't feel like playing anymore (but maybe that's because you beat me.) I'm heading to my room." Mewtwo nodded.

"I have a previous engagement as well." I frowned, for I was hoping they would change their minds, I really did not want to be by myself.

"You want to go back upstairs Roy? We'll help you up."

"No, I'm sure it's safer down here. I'll be fine."

"Well, we put the TV on for you then." Ness quickly ran to the TV and pressed a button and (much to my surprise) an image appeared on the screen. As the two left, I sighed deeply and looked at the screen. Apparantly the end of a Twilight Zone episode was on…

"A sickness known as hate; not a virus, not a microbe, not a germ—but a sickness nonetheless, highly contagious, deadly in its effects. Don't look for it in the Twilight Zone—look for it in a mirror. Look for it before the light goes out altogether." I sighed deeply as I listened to the message and heard the familiar music of the next episode, and I found myself falling asleep…

…

"Hey! Roy!" I blearily opened my eyes.

"What?" I asked with a rather annoyed tone, for I had just awaken from the first long sleep that I had been deprived of for the past couple days. Link stood before the couch.

"You missed dinner."

"Did I? Damn."

"Want me to get you something?"

"I'll handle it." With Links' help I pulled myself to my feet and clutched my chest. For one reason or another I figured it wouldn't hurt as much if I did that, it didn't work, of course. I struggled (grabbing anything I could hold onto to keep myself straight) into the kitchen.

**Kitchen **

"Hello!" giggled Peach drunkenly as she held her wine bottle up in greeting. I gaped at the intoxicated Princess with shock.

"You're drunk!" She laughed again.

"No, I only had a couple gulps, no big deal." She put the bottle down and looked me. "You're better right?"

"Mario said I should be fine, is he a doctor or something?"

"Tee hee, I guess you could say that. Hungry?"

"Yes," I opened the refrigerator and checked inside. "Let's see what we have…" Peach sat at the table and took another swig, as I turned my attention toward the fridge. "So, is Mario your boyfriend?" I asked. _Hmm… I'm not really in the mood for a yogurt. _I shifted it aside to see what else was there.

"Yep!" I heard Peach reply. "He's saved me from Bowser a couple times."

"Girls seem to get in a lot of trouble; I had to save my girlfriend once." _Hmm… cookies? Maybe for dessert… _

"That's not true! I heard Samus has saved many lives!"

"Hmm, that's interesting." _No steak here… maybe I'll have this leftover "pasta"…_

"Roy…"

"Hey Peach, you want some?"

"No, Roy… listen I… feel kind of sick…" After that sentence, dead silence. I pulled out the pasta. _Heh, she must have drank too much and passed out. _

"Hey Peach, you shouldn't lie about how much you drank, I'd understand if you told me." I turned to see Peach's' head down on the table. _She really **did** pass out. _"Hey Princess, wake up." I pulled her head off the table, her eyes were wide open, they almost seemed to be like blue disks, just staring off into space… "Peach? Oh shit…"

**Living Room **

"Dead." said Samus as she descended the stairs. "Dead, dead, dead." There was a certain stillness as she came toward our big group, which was soon set off into grief by the news. "Seems her wine was poisoned, the poor thing." Despite her last comment Samus didn't seem to have much consideration in her voice. She held her helmet in the crook of her arm and surveyed us, her eyes darting this way and that, almost expecting the murderer to jump up and admit it. I glanced at Marth who had a sympathetic look on his face, I wanted to get up and hit him right there. I should have told someone it was him, but with my injuries, and Falcos' death… well, I didn't think there would be another murder so soon. "I'm sorry Mario." The plumber didn't reply, his eyes were directed at the ground. "Anyone with any information, come to me or Falcon but, preferably, me. Thank you." Everyone began to get up, and talk quietly amongst themselves. I glanced at a large group of people who were surrounding Mario, asking him if he was okay and such.

"No," he replied to these questions. "I'm not." I decided it would be a good idea to offer my condolences and leave, since I was the one who last saw her alive. Mario looked up at me as I approached.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I said graciously with a bow. Mario nodded and got to his feet.

"Did she say anything about me?"

"What?"

"A message! Something… anything?" I frowned. Peach hadn't really said anything before she died… _but I can't say that… _

"She said she loves you." I lied (though she did say they were going out, close enough I suppose…)

"Thank you."

"No problem." I turned headed back up the stairs to my room.

"Hey Roy." With a glance behind I saw Samus ascending the stairs in back of me. "She didn't really say that…did she?" she asked in a hushed voice once she got to my level.

"No," I replied. "I thought it might make him feel better."

"Understandable, but, what really happened?"

"What I told you before."

"Perhaps, but maybe you killed her."

"What?"

"You could have easily killed Falco and hurt yourself so no one would suspect you." Several people who were standing nearby looked up. "You could have dragged Young Link outside; he's just down the hall. No one would have seen you that short a distance."

"No! I-"

"I'm sure you could have poisoned Peach as well."

"Maybe you did it Samus." came Mewtwos' unruffled voice from down the staircase. "You didn't seem as sympathetic toward Peaches' death, and you apparently seem to know a lot about it for one who wasn't there."

"Samus didn't do it!" Falcon shrieked. "You're blaming her fer trying to help? It could have been Ness!"

"What the hell!"

"Ya could have brainwashed them with your damn telepathy!"

"Well! I'm sure your mind has guilt written all over it! Besides I'm not the only one here with psychokinesis!"

"Calm down!" I yelled, silencing the entire crowd. "We don't need to fight, we just need to stop making accusations and-"

"Ya know you did it Roy! That's why you're trying to hush us all up!" The noise grew louder and louder until I was feed up with it and stomped upstairs.

**Hallway **

"Damn them." I muttered as I leaned up against the wall in exasperation. "Damn them to hell…" I cursed the others one more time and glanced down the hall at my door. It seemed like I had come a long time ago, it's so easy to lose track of time… The door to Marths' room (which was next to mine if you remember) gleamed ominously at me. It almost seemed to taunt me with the delicate secrets hidden behind it. Slowly I pulled myself off the wall and reached for the door knob, and twisted it gradually. Finally I put pressure on the door and it slowly opened making a creaking sound (which almost gave me a heart attack). Overjoyed that it was unlocked I quickly ran in and closed the door behind me and turned to face the murders' room. It looked an awful lot like my own, (however so did Links', I get the impression they're all the same) except it had a more malevolent feel, though I suppose that was my own interpretation. Despite the same looks I knew there must be dark secrets here, I wanted to find the bottle of poison he must had used for Peaches' alcohol. With it I could prove it was most definitely him who killed those people. So I began to look around the dresser tops, and under the bed. Finally it occurred to me that the closet would be the best place. In old stories most secrets were trapped in the closet, waiting patiently to be shown. So I reached for the knob and pulled it open. With a slight gasp of surprise I stepped back, knowing I had just unearthed a secret bigger than any bottle of poison…

A/N Yeah… this chapter sucked huh? Oh well, forgive me, I'm a CIT at a camp, and the kids have stolen whatever energy I have left. However I get next week off so the next chapter should be better. without anything else to say I'll quote Tigger:

Ta ta for now.

Please R&R!


	5. Realization

**I'm so sorry! I was trying to revise errors and the wrong chapter went in! Here's Five! **

A/N Hey all! I'm glad you liked Chapter Four, I had so much trouble with it (--;) but it's done. Anyways there aren't that many chapters to this story, maybe about seven or eight by the way it was planned, but hopefully it still feels like it's not moving to fast. I try to keep surprises and plot twists in each chapter, however I do get worried it seems like the story is hasty. Oh well.

NOTE: Whatever this chapter may suggest to Yaoi fans this is not yaoi

Review Responses

**Remorse **

The Silver Kitty: I couldn't agree more! Thank you. Wait! Don't die! New chapter XD

KawaiiYuki: It's… wait for it… ah just scroll down and find out. Thank you for the review!

Zekoi: That's such an awesome guess! You're so close but it's not. Hopefully you won't expect what's going to happen lol.

NintendoNut1: Thank you! I lamented endlessly over this one T-T Damn, another reviewer died. That's the second one! Ah well lol, the end of the suspense is nigh (I love that word!)

Libster: Heh, we don't know if she told Mario (gasp), but it's a good guess! Thanks!

Druid178- Yes, I'm evil XD but your wait shall soon be over!

Doubledude- Figgin' cliffies, XD I love that! Thank you!

Royal Kenya- heh yeah, everyone else are jerks at the moment, but I would probably react the same way with a murderer as well. Thank you!

If anyone is curious it's night now. Roy awoke from his injuries in the morning in Remorse, fell asleep until evening, then Peach died, and by the time he got upstairs it was night.

Disclaimer: I wrote this story, but I own nada.

The Twilight Zone

Chapter Five – Realization

"Damn it, damn it, damn it…" I muttered pacing back and forth nervously with a bewildered glance at the unconscious Marth on my bed. I couldn't help but to _be _confused right now (and understandably afraid that if someone walked in right now; see Marth on my bed, and assume I was the murderer). It was strange what had happened back in his room… I had opened the closet door and there he was, just lying there, out cold of course, with his hands and feet bound. Letting out a surprise gasp I backed away and glanced at the door. It was impossible; I had just seen Marth downstairs! There was absolutely no way he could have beat me up the stairs, into his room and happened to fall lifeless in a closet while binding himself. As my initial surprise faded I achieved a smug expression. "Serves you right, bastard." I muttered with a superior grin, but when I turned to leave, I could almost hear the Twilight Zone narration…

"A sickness known as hate; not a virus, not a microbe, not a germ—but a sickness nonetheless, highly contagious, deadly in its effects. Don't look for it in the Twilight Zone—look for it in a mirror. Look for it before the light goes out altogether." I deeply sighed, realizing this was good advice, and began to untie the blue haired swordsman, and then brought him into my room bringing me back to the present.

I'll tell you one thing; I'd better get one hell of an explanation when he wakes up. To my luck I turned my head to see him stir.

"What happened?" he asked me groggily. His eyes seemed unfocused; I couldn't help but to wonder if I looked the same when I was hurt. With the 'shing' of my sword being drawn from its' sheath I said,

"It's me who should be asking you that." I pointed it at his neck as finally he began to become aware of what was happening.

"You're interrogating me?" he asked shakily. I frowned a bit, but the terrified expression on his face, I almost felt like the bad guy. However, he did murder people, he deserves it anyway. "What did I do?"

"You murdered two people." I replied coldly.

"When? Where?" I almost blew up at this question, with a raging cry I yelled,

"A while ago! You know, at this infernal mansion!" Marth was still as I yelled, his terror had been replaced with shear confusion.

"The Smashers' Mansion…is that where I am?" Realizing he oblivious to what was happening I put my sword down.

"Do you have amnesia or something?"

"I know perfectly well who I am." he said with a dignified tone returning to his voice. I sat down, knowing perfectly well I was about to get a story… "I am Marth, the Prince of Altea. I was coming to the mansion on horseback when I was ambushed by several wire people. After fending five off one came up behind me and knocked me unconscious…"

"Go on." I said with the wave of my hand as Marth nervously eyed the hilt of my sword.

"When I awoke it was dark, wherever I was, and my head hurt. I was bound and my arm was throbbing with pain. I couldn't stay awake for long, but I began to pound with feet against a wall, and a door opened and someone, who looked just like me stepped in, raised the flat edge of the blade and hit me again. This time I didn't wake up until now… the room I saw outside the door looked a lot like this…"

"They all look the same." I stated matter-o-factly, "I found you in the room next to mine in a closet." He nodded and closed his eyes for a moment leaving me to ponder if this was all valid or not. It certainly seemed logical, but any story would be made to. After all he could always be the murderer and the one downstairs could be innocent, however one thing convinced me otherwise. I had heard a cried pain from his room a while ago, when Marth came to answer the door he acted as if nothing had happened… could he have hit this one with the flat edge of his blade as said?

"Now, may I have an explanation?" I was almost surprised to hear him talk; I thought he had fallen asleep. When I turned to him his eyes were still closed, but he opened them for a moment to show his awareness. I nodded; after all, I suppose he had earned a summery of what had happened here. So, with a deep intake of breath I began to tell the whole story. Marth listened patiently as I spoke of my arrival, the dinner, Links' premature burial, Samus and Falcon running around and interrogating everyone in sight, Falcos' murder, my injury and ultimately Peaches' death. "You believe the one who looks like me did this?"

"He has your sword." I muttered not willing to say anymore.

"Falchion?" he asked ruefully.

"Is that its' name?"

"Yes," he said with a sigh. "It looks slightly like your own sword…" Again, this wasn't concrete proof he wasn't the fake but I couldn't help but to be slightly more convinced he was innocent that he knew the swords' name whilst the other didn't… then again… it could have been made up.

"That's a nice name." I replied shortly not wanting to peruse the subject further. He nodded for a moment, his eyes still closed. "Are you hurt at all?" I asked, knowing this was a rather stupid question.

"No, I should be fine." He attempted to lift his head off the bed and sat up wincing with pain. I frowned at the little puddle of blood on my white pillow.

"Fine hmm?"

"…"

**Living Room **

"Hey Link!" I called from atop the steps. The Hylians' ears perked as he turned to face me. "Do you know where the bandages are kept?"

"Why?" asked the Marth on the couch as he looked up from his book. I glanced at him, unsure of what to say right away. I couldn't help but to be nervous speaking with him, after all, I still wasn't sure which one was innocent.

"I need to change mine." I retorted quickly, luckily for me he seemed to accept the answer and continued to read.

"On the table." Link said having acknowledged the answer long before Marth had. "Feeling any better yet?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Well, I'm better then…"

"Good to hear!" I said gleefully as I quickly darted down the steps into the room. Link and "Marth" were apparently the only two in there,

"Hasty aren't we?" The look alike asked, cocking his head to the side when I snatched the bandages up from the table.

"I'm in a hasty mood." With that I left, leaving the swordsmen with a confused glance at each other.

**My Room**

"Thank you." Marth mumbled as I finished wrapping his head with the bandages. I stepped back to survey my work. The dressings were clumsily wrapped around his skull, and his arm was put up in a most pathetic sling. _Close enough… _

"You're quite welcome." I replied with a pleased tone as I wound the bandages back onto their roll. The injured Altean propped himself up on the bed and looked at me.

"How are we going to catch the imposter?" he asked. I however frowned, for I hadn't really considered that idea yet, for I wasn't sure who to believe. It sounded like a good idea though, and then I can truly find who was in the clear.

"What would make him come?" I questioned, interested to hear his plan.

"Well, he was trying to keep me incapacitated in that closet correct?" Confused what this had to do with anything I said,

"Yes…" however unsure of what incapacitated meant. Marth seemed to know that by my confused expression.

"Meaning, he wanted me out of action so I wouldn't ruin his plans."

"Oh…"

"Now… he's not going to be too happy that I'm running loose now is he?" At this moment I finally got what he was saying.

"So, he'll be looking for you, and we can lure him with you as bait?"

"Exactly!" said the swordsman with a thrilled tone as he leaned back a bit. "I'll lead him back in his room where you'll be waiting, and then you come from behind and knock him out."

"Knock him out?" The plan did seem reasonable, but then again, should I listen to a plan from some one who was hit twice with the flat edge of a blade? "Alright." I agreed finally. "We'll do it in an hour, but you had better not be seen." The Prince nodded and laid back down giving me the time to glance nervously out the door...

…

**Marths' Room **

"Ready?" I nodded as I crouched by the side of bed.

"Be careful." This time it was the Princes' turn to nod as he took off down the hallway. I waited, alone, in silence for a while. I kept envisioning how our plan would go, Marth would run in with the look-alike hot on his tracks, then I would jumped out gracefully with my sword and smack him. _Yeah… that's it. _After re-picturing it about more five times I heard running footsteps float from down the hall.

_Closer… _

I gripped the hilt of my sword, ready to suddenly unsheathe it.

_Closer…_

My feet were on their balls now, ready to suddenly jump…

_Closer… _

I prepared my mind, to suddenly attack…

_Closer… _

_Closer… _

_Further…_

…_Further! _

I blinked in surprise when I realized that the footsteps had come near the room and passed. Confused, I approached the closed door only, to suddenly, have it be slammed in my face as the look-alike (who was holding a struggling, injured Marth) entered the room. Seeing the way he handled the injured one, I knew which one was innocent, it really had been the one I helped.

"Bastard!" the fake screamed holding Falchion high above his head after throwing the one, whose arm was in a sling to the ground. Once I had recovered (or seemingly recovered) from the abrupt opening of the door, I took my own sword, and switched it to the blunt side as I raced over. The look-alike (whom had just noticed my presence) turned and swung his leg, which I unfortunately tripped over. I felt my chin slam down onto the floor creating a sharp pain radiating up my jaw as I could hear my sword bounce upon the floor and with a couple resounding clangs, landed a little ways from me. With an angered cry (mostly at my stupidity), I reached for my blade. The look-alike quickly kicked it across the floor to the other side of the room.

As I scurried across the ground to reach it the fake stepped on my back with a triumphant grin. Against my will I screamed out in pain (for my chests' wound had not completely healed) as he continued to walk across the back of my body and stepped down on my hand so I couldn't reach my beloved sword. "Just couldn't kept your nose out of it could you?" he asked softly with the slightest cock of the head to emphasize the question. I whimpered in reply for I found I couldn't speak at the moment.

He took his foot off my hand onto the back of my neck and ever so slightly began to push against it. At first I was fine (well as fine as I could be for this position…) but soon I began to feel dizzy… colors began to separate and disappear into black. With the last ounce of my thoughts I became aware of what he was doing, he was pushing down on a pressure point, which would kill me if pushed down to hard… Then, just as death began to take me I heard a dull smack of metal and a sickening crack as the pressure was lifted off my neck and back. I took a couple irregular breathes as colors turned back into focus and I could feel my chest heave with each deep breath I greedily took. Once I felt alright to move once more I saw Marth holding the Sword of Seals which had blooding gently trickling down the blade. There were a couple more drops of blood leading to the head of the look-alike who was slumped against the foot of the bed.

"Is he… dead?" I managed to gasp out between breaths.

"No, he's alive, just cataleptic." When I gave him a quizzical look he replied, "Out cold." I dragged myself to the bed and used it to heave myself onto my feet again. Once my breathing was normal I said,

"We should get him back into my room. Someone's bound to have heard all that…" The real Marth glanced at the unconscious fake and nodded.

"Yes, that would be quite a story to try and explain…"

**My room **

"Careful, careful!" Marth cried out uneasily as I brought the imposter into my room. I grinned at him, for he couldn't help but to look comical with his bandages on his head hanging askew (from the fight I suppose) as he gave me a worried look with his hand out in front of him. I was holding the imposter in my arms (Marth couldn't do it of course, his arm was in a sling) as we walked into my room. Trying to stifle a grin (I was in high spirits) I pretended to drop the murderer, which made Marth let out a surprised yelp.

"I will, I will." I replied to his earlier outbursts as I placed the killer on the bed. "Bring the chair over; we'll tie him to it." Marth obeyed the order, and promptly grabbed the nearest chair, dragging it over. "Good." I picked up the murderer and unceremoniously dropped him onto the chair and tied his hands to the back (I got the rope from my satchel if you are concerned about such details).

"Now what?" I glanced out the window, it was a pure black night, and the lamp (interesting invention really once I learned to use it) glowed mysteriously, illuminating the entire room. I glanced back at my companion ready to answer.

"Depends, on how long it will take him to wake up." By saying this I had hoped he would suddenly awaken, but when that did not happen I let out a snort of disappointment. "How hard did you hit him?"

"Not _that_ hard…" he muttered in response, "He's alive isn't he? Be grateful I left him at that…" There was silence for a couple, moment. There had been one question I had been meaning ask him, but I wasn't sure if I should…

"Are you really in exile?" I finally blurted out. By the way Marth looked at me in response I almost wished I had avoided this topic as well.

"Where'd you hear that?" I inclined my head in the direction of the fake leaving Marth with a sigh. "Yes, I am."

"Why?" I persisted since he seemed comfortable speaking about it. "Did you commit a crime?"

"No!" he said with a reproachful cry. Guiltily, I hung my head. Seeing my position he hastily added "but that would have been anyone's' guess. I was exiled when another land had taken over my own."

"Didn't you go back for it?" I inquired.

"No, but how could I? It's an entire country… I was hoping this tournament could make me strong enough to go back and liberate it by overthrowing the dictator but all I got was hurt."

"It's not really your fault," I said as I glanced out the window once more. "No one expected an insane murder situation…" As I was about to say something else I heard a groan from the chair. Almost as if instinct Marth grabbed his regained weapon with his unhurt arm and put the sword to his neck. He gave me a 'ready?' look. I nodded silently in response and stood before the chair. The fakes' eyes flickered open, and before he could yell for assistance I said,

"If you don't keep quiet, we will kill you now." I crossed my arms and tried to look as tough as I could (receiving an incredulous look from Marth), however the fake seemed to buy it, and urged to say no more. "Excellent, now we have several questions for you. The first is; who are you?" With a glare the fake replied

"Marth."

"No," I replied curtly "You know damn well you are not Marth."

"That was the name my master had given me when I was created." Intrigued by this I dropped my 'tough guy' disposition and gaped at the fake.

"_Created _you? What _are_ you?" The fake looked down at the floor. I couldn't see his entire face, however I could see a Cheshire-like grin forming upon his face.

"I am a Male Fighting Wireframe created with the purpose to kill the participants of the upcoming Super Smash Brothers tournament. I was nick-named "Marth" for that was the identity I was to use to keep myself amongst the contestants." He looked up at me with a darkened, insane looking grin. "I was told to be stealthy with my killings; and tricky when it came to how I would go about it. The razorblade, my first idea, failed when the wrong person ate the food I prepared. The second, also failed, though I hadn't expected it to work, though the mission we were working for was probably made easier to accomplish by it. The third, which was a full out murder, was a success, I injured another also in the process with a warning not to give away my identity. The fourth, was even more of a success, no one felt safe after that…"

"Why?" asked Marth "Why were you sent to kill?"

"Mistrust."

"Mistrust?"

"Of course." I banged my other hand with a fist in victory. "These tournaments were made to keep peace amongst the different worlds right?"

"Yes." said Marth as realization dawned on his face. Even though he apparently understood I decided to continue with my stroke of genius.

"This means we have to trust the other participants. If the worlds are all concerned with which one of us is a murderer than…"

"There won't be any trust… and when divided…"

"They fall." I announced grandly. This was a second time a Twilight Zone narration fit into place… 'The tools of conquest do not necessarily come with bombs and explosions and fallout. There are weapons that are simply thoughts, attitudes, and prejudices- to be found in the minds of men. For the record prejudice can kill and suspicion can destroy, and a thoughtless, frightened search for a scapegoat has a fallout of its' own- for the children, and the children not yet born. It is a pity these things cannot be confined to 'The Twilight Zone'. There was only one thing keeping this from falling into place… "Who is your master?"

"I will never tell." Marth pressed his own blade onto the neck the Frame (as he called himself), and with a surprised gasp, drew back.

"Roy…" he said with a shocked tone. Curious, I drew myself closer to see what it was. Where he had made the cut there was a bright purple color behind it. I began to peel of some the skin (despite the protests of the Frame) revealing more of the color. Swiftly I pulled it more and more, until I exposed the entire head and drew back in shock as Marth had done. The figure bound to the chair was not human. It reminded me of a manikin that woman used to sew there dresses. It was in the shape of a man, but had no face, only the logo of the tournament, a red circle crossed at the edge, was seen. Upon seeing the symbol Marth whispered,

"You were created by the same administration that prepared this tournament aren't you?"

"Yes." The Frame admitted. It jaw moved up and down with the confirmation, though it was strange seeing it speak without a mouth. I was silent for I wasn't sure what to say.

"You were sent by this administration? Then-"

"They locked us in here…" I finished with a vacant expression.

"Yes." said the Frame. "The force field was activated by me in the mansion." My heart jumped. When it was said the administration had locked us in, only they had the key to let us out… but if it could deactivated inside the mansion… Marth, who seemed to have the same idea as me quickly demanded,

"Tell us how to deactivate it."

"In the basement, you'll see a door at the end, it won't open for you. Say, Giga 1 12 and it should. Go in, and beat what's inside, and you can deactivate the shield."

"What's inside?" asked Marth warily, only getting a grin from the Wire Frame.

"Go and find out…" it said softly after a while, as it looked up at me. I wasn't, by the tone of its' voice if it was sad… or insane.

A/N: whew well, this chapter took a while, I was afraid I'd miss the deadline. However it's in, I didn't get to do my usual hundred grammar checks, so lease point out any mistake you might see, and toss them at my head, please? So R&R please and… till the next chapter!


	6. Dare

A/N: Ah, second to last chapter… after this story I'll either start a Gorillaz crossover with… something I haven't decided on… T-T or a Harry Potter/LoZ crossover, or maybe just another SSBM. However I won't even begin to start them until this story is finished. I worked so hard on concentrating on this story only without other distractions, so I can't stop now. Heh, anyways yep, a Wire Frame was the murderer. So to all those who said Marth was obvious, he most definitely was… but it wasn't him XD (for the record that twist was planned from the beginning, got to pay attention to the Twilight Zone narrations people…which actually explains nothing… then… ah screw it). So this chapter, finishes off the adventure, then the next is how it's all tied together for the remaining loose ends, so the last chapter isn't just an epilogue. Now for the reviews…

**Betrayal **

Lemurian-Girl- Heh, well in your next review you found it wasn't humor but no worries. I like to put humor in my story, though it was more fore-shadowing.

**Realization **

Blazing Fool - Hmm… seems obvious doesn't it? However nothing is as it seems in the Twilight Zone. Yeah, I wouldn't trust a frame either, but it's the only lead they have. Heh, next it'll be a random passerby. Yay inklings! XD

KawaiiYuki- Thank you! This is my first time ever writing in this Horror/Mystery genre. Normally I'm in Humor (since I can never stay serious, which is why I will probably fail at writing a drama) or Action/Adventure, but I wanted to try something different. Heh, I love the cliffies! They drive me insane as well.

Zekoi: Poor Marth, I had set him up… XD oh well… Thank you, here's your update!

The Silver Kitty- Nah, it's not nit-picking if I asked for it XD. For some reason I couldn't find the deserves/deserved thing, but the murderer one I found (damn the double er, I must have accidentally done that about fifty times when writing it, can't believe I missed that one). Thank you so much! bows I'm glad you like the story!

Lemurian-Gir l- LOL, I did that once in a review, I was so embarrassed because the author was like 'WTF?' XD but don't worry about it, I kid around a lot in my stories. Thank you lol.

It's a Mystery- thank you! I'm guessing you read it with someone since you said we. I work very hard with the vocabulary (can't use the same word twice right?). I seriously try my best with grammar. I'm not sure which part of grammar you mean, sentence structure or punctuation? (Or could it be the possessive 's/s' thing, I can never get that right T-T, if that's what you mean, I am so badly confused by that it's not even funny… well… maybe a little…), no offense taken! I'm glad you like it so far! I wrote this story earlier, and (as you can see) my writing style changes as the story progresses, unsure of what to really do about that I might just revise older chapters, but I'm satisfied for right now.

NintendoNut1 (for both) - Yay! I'm so sorry about the chapter mix-up! But lucky you, you got to see some of the chapter lol. I was so mortified when I did that, I lamented on it for the rest of the day. Nah, I couldn't make Marth a murderer XD.

doubledude- Yes, the Twilight is weird but that was a chapter mix-up! I suggest going back and rereading chapter five before this, so everything will make sense.

Libster- /taps foot/ And where were _you_. Lol, just kiddin'. Ah, yes. Another guessed Giga Bowser also (also because of the password), but ya never know (or do you? Hmm…)

Disclaimer: I don't own SSBM or the Twilight Zone… sniffs and walks off

The Twilight Zone

Chapter Six- Dare

"Giga 1 12" Came Marths' cool voice from beside me. I gave a nervous glance to the blue-haired swordsman who did not return it, he only glared intently at the door in the basement; it almost seemed that his unbroken stare itself could break it down. I heard a couple beeps a turns as the door unwillingly began to unlock itself. As it made these strange noises I turned, for a spilt second, and looked up at the door leading back upstairs. We had taken the word of the Wireframe, and decided to head down to the basement. Since we didn't exactly know where it was, we had to ask Link, who had been profoundly confused by Marth.

"What happened to you?" he asked eyeing the bandages and the sling. "You were fine a moment ago…" Marth seemed just as confused, for he had never previously met Link. Before anything else could be said I hastily asked where the basement was. Link blinked f1oor for a minute as he thought of the whereabouts and then promptly pointed. When we left him, I could see his confused and concerned gaze staring after us.

Finally after one more beep there was a resounding 'click' which rang throughout the room. Marth turned to me with a determined look.

"It's unlocked, are you ready?" I grabbed my sword.

"I should ask you that. You're arm is still hurt." He glanced at his arm and shrugged,

"I'll use my other."

"Easier said then done."

"I suppose, but there are people upstairs, who are probably eager to leave, and we have to find that child you mentioned. I'll just have to do it anyway." I frowned slightly, for I had forgotten about Young Link. There was peace for a moment.

"Alright, I'll just keep an eye on you then." I mused innocently; and before he could protest the notion I threw open the door and stepped inside.

"Can you see anything?" Marth questioned as he followed after me, luckily forgetting the previous argument, I hadn't wanted to further expand on it. I shook my head; the room was pitch black, the only light was from the open basement door, which only provided enough for me to see the other swordsman Suddenly without warning the door quickly shut making Marth and I give a jump as we're were cast into the dark.

"We should have expected that." I moaned as I approached where the door was and grasped at the darkness for some touch of a handle, however I could not even feel a wall. Upon hearing the lack of sound Marth came alongside me.

"Why not try the password?" With a nod I said,

"Giga 1 12…"

No response.

"Gigi 1 12!" I said a little louder this time.

Once more, it was silent.

"Giga 1-!"

"Enough!" said Marth cutting me off before I completely lost it. "That's not working, there must be someway out of this room." I walked the way opposite to the door again, more slowly this time, for I was afraid that I would trip over something, when the room completely lit up. However, it wasn't exactly a room we were standing in anymore… we were on a long platform, with several smaller platform floated above us, all gleaming with a purple hue. The sky swirled in a mixture of similar purples, with blue and black mixed in it and was eerily illuminating our faces. I spared a glance at Marth, who seemed just as bewildered as I.

"Where are we?"

"A Battlefield." he replied.

"For what?" Before I could say any more a Wire Frame dropped down in front of me. This wasn't the same type of Wireframe which was still bound upstairs (well, we weren't to sure what to do with it…), this one had a female stature instead. I stood, staring at the solitary Wireframe as she approached me. Even though she had no face to smirk with, I could still feel an almost arrogant presence abound her. With the wave of her hand five more (both male and female) dropped beside her (from where I do not know, yet things never seem to make sense). Neither side moved for a moment, until Marth walked forward and stood beside me. "I suppose we are to fight you?" he asked quietly. The leading frame nodded and replied in response,

"Yes, this is a little something the administration calls Cruel Melee. We'll start whenever you're ready." I grinned a bit; this was my kind of battle!

"Well, we're ready then!" I stated confidently, crossing my arms. The leading frame nodded and waved her hand once more creating numbers of sparks above our heads.

"This is a stamina battle." she stated. I gave a confused glance at Marth, who quickly said,

"It means endurance."

"You mean we just fight until we can't?" I asked turning back to the frame.

"In a way… those numbers above your head are your stamina; it decreases with each hit you take." I glanced up at the number, it was a two hundred.

"And if the number reaches zero?" Marth questioned.

"The said person are paralyzed and at our mercy. Now, we will officially begin. The half dragon may make the first move." After taking a moment to think I jumped forward with the Sword of Seals outstretched before me and let out a stream of flames at our opponents. All five were able to dodge it, two who were in the back of the group jumped up above my head toward Marth. Before I could make a move to stop them the foremost female frame kicked me from behind almost knocking me onto the ground. I gave a soft growl as the number dropped to one hundred ninety eight and turned with my sword with a violent slash at her head. She dodged this and attempted another kick which promptly failed because I grabbed onto her leg and pushed backwards, causing her to let out a surprised yelp. Gripping my sword and jumped onto her and attempted a stab when I felt something hit my back knocking me upward into the air. I surprisingly went through the platform above me and landed on top of it.

"What the hell?" I peeked from the platform down below to see another female frame standing triumphantly with a giant hammer.

"I forgot to mention!" The frame I attacked called up as she rose back to her feet. "Items drop from the sky. Both your side and ours are free to use them!"

"Thanks, how generous." I replied sarcastically as the frame with the hammer jumped into the air, and tried to swipe at me from underneath. I rolled to the side, and let out a surprised gasp as a Male Frame jumped up onto the platform with a baseball bat and struck me brutally over the head with it. I saw several stars before my eyes but I could make out the numbers above my head still, one hundred eighty two. While shaking my head to clear my thoughts I scrambled to my feet and jumped onto the highest platform and then jumped down, sword out, and struck it right in the middle of the head creating a burst of flames. It took the attack lightly and was forced back a bit in recoil. "That should have killed you!"

"You can't kill us like that." he replied matter-o-factly. "You have to toss us off the edge."

"That's not fair! I wasn't told that before!"

"You never asked." The other Female Frame leaped onto the platform and threw a turtle shell at me. I jumped up, allowing it to soar under me and strike the Male frame. I came back down onto the ground and hastily jumped again as the turtle shell turned back around at me. The Female Frame jumped as well, and kicked me on the side of the face in midair sending me off the platform and crashing onto the lowest level.

"Damn it." I muttered to myself as my number dropped to one hundred fifty eight. The Female Frame jumped back down, through the platform onto where I was. I sat up and grabbed her waist, and rolled backward and tossed her over the edge. She returned with ease, and I swung my sword trying to push her back. Another frame came behind and attempted to hit, which I quickly ducked causing him to strike the female in the face. I kicked him in the stomach, and felt a blow to the back as the female behind me let out another kick. Deciding to retreat I jumped up onto the platform to escape the trap, and noticed a little black ball standing there watching me. I blinked. It was a cute little thing… with its shoes and fuse… "Fuse!" Suddenly it dawned on me this was a bomb! I picked it up carefully and it smiled at me as the fuse began to burn. Fearfully I threw it off the platform onto the two frames below and it exploded sending the female off the edge and into oblivion. The male was thrown the other way, to where I noticed Marth was already fighting off two Frames. I got to my feet to go over and suddenly felt my ankle pulled out from under me. I turned to see the leading female frame standing there.

"You managed to get one frame out. Well done, however there are still four more." Ignored her remark and swung the Sword of Seals at her head which she dodged and rocketed herself forward into my stomach. I flew into the air from the impact and roughly landed on the opposite platform (not too happy mind you). One of the frames Marth was fighting noticed me and flipped into the air with an upward kick. I narrowly dodged and looked beside me to see a paper fan before me. Quickly accepting the fact this was an item (though a quite strange one) I jumped down from the platform and struck a nearby frame with it. I noticed Marth had given me an incredulous look which I ignored and repeatedly struck the Frame. He turned, and until he did I hadn't noticed what he was holding.

"A ray gun." said the Frame with a deep voice and shot at me. A green beam hit me, bringing down my health. One hundred thirty, one hundred twenty, one hundred ten… I pulled myself back into a stance with one leg back and I leaned back on it and placed the Sword of Seals out in front of me. The ray hit me, but instead of getting hurt the sword flashed and let out a blast of fire at the Frame. He was knocked backward of the edge and attempted to jump up. Marth (who was standing there, pulled his sword over his shoulder with both hands (he had taken his arm out of the sling, though it was working fine I could see him wince with pain). The Frame jumped up and Marth brought his sword crashing on its head forcing it back down. I saw a flash of light as the Frame let out a frightened scream of apprehension and disappeared. Marth quietly placed his arm back in the sling with a whimper of pain and looked at me.

"Shield Breaker." he explained. "You should try it." I nodded, and vowed to practice that after the battle. Imagine what I could do with that move! I noticed a little green disc lying on the ground. I picked it up, and examined it, and threw it at a nearby frame holding a flower. He ducked and it flew over his head and landing on the other side of the battlefield. The Frame looked behind him and the circular disk which was now beeping and giving a little shrug and pointed the flower at me. Unexpectedly stream of blazing fire exploded from the small blossom. I let out a surprised yelp my number decreased even more (to ninety if you're curious). I countered again, sending the frame back slightly. It did very little harm but he did drop the hell flower. He scrambled to his feet looked around frantically and finally found a red turtle shell and flung it at me. I jumped up onto the platform above me to avoid the shell and continued onto the top one.

"Running huh?" cried the Frame as he followed me up. I nodded. My number was already down, I hated to admit it but I just wanted to get out of there. He came up from under and kicked, dealing me some more damage and gracefully landed before me. I thrust my sword forward at him, only to have him catch it and pull me toward him. He landed a kick in my stomach almost knocking the breath out of me. Determined to push him backward, I hard-pressed the hilt the sword until the blade pierced his stomach. The frame stopped for a moment and looked at the sword with fake shock. "That won't kill me." He said smoothly.

"I know." I replied softly as I regained my breath. I swung the sword (with the frame still on it) and tossed it to a lower platform (not the one I had come up from) and jumped down onto the platform and pulled out my sword. He laughed gently as he jumped to his feet as if absolutely nothing had happened. Gripping the sword I slashed at him vertically throwing him back quite a bit onto the lower level though he still seemed unharmed.

"No effect!" I smirked slightly.

"But look what you're on." He face fell as he glanced downward. There was the green disk…. beeping… beeping… faster and faster until…

_BOOM! _

The Frame had no chance of recovery as he was propelled out the arena. I carefully climbed down to where the circular disk had been. I had not truly known what power it Grinning broadly I began to say "Only two left!" but, my sentence was cut short to "Only-" as I felt a cold feeling envelop me. I gave a sadistic glare to the frame that as attacked me… or I would have but I was immobile. It didn't take to long to realize I was encased in solid ice. With a muffled whimper of fear I kept my eyes on Marth who had turned to see my predicament.

"What'd you do?" he asked the remaining two Female Frames with a hushed tone. The Frames stood in front of me, my face to their back.

"I used a Freezie." said one. "He'll be frozen like that for a while so I suppose we're left with you Hun." I could see Marths' expression, it was a sour grimace.

"All the more fun." The Chief Female Frame elated with a Cheshire grin (or would if she had face). Marth did not answer but he advanced on them and harshly struck one of the across the chest with the dirtiest glare I had. The attack was useless for she effortlessly grasped him and tossed him back. Luckily for him he landed on his feet and attacked once more. This time he viciously slashed once, whilst his body glowed a red color, he turned and hacked again turning green this time, another with a blue color and one final raging blow with red yet again. The frame he had attacked took the hits hard and smacked into the ice. The other Female attacked ferociously, but Marth dodged and struck her as he came behind her and kicked her toward the edge. When she did not go over so he jumped up into the air and smacked her off with Falchion. She returned quickly but as she made her recovery I could faintly hear the electrifying charge of Shield Breaker as it hit her, and then final whack causing the Frame to be rapidly fall. She made a desperate jump, trying to get back up to the edge and almost got there but it was to no avail. Now, there was one last Frame left, the leading one who had explained the rules and constantly mocked me through out the battle. I finally noticed the number floating aimlessly over Marths' head when he glanced over the edge to see if the Frame had really gone; it was a twenty. _If this last frame decides to attack him… _Marth had barely turned when the last Frame threw something at him. I held my breath; it had been the cute, tiny bomb from earlier. His eyes widened as it collided with him and a huge cloud of smoke cover the arena; I couldn't see a damned thing. Rapidly it cleared and there was Marth, sprawled out on the ground, his chest heaving up and down with every breath. At last the preventive ice disappeared and I began to walk forward toward the swordsman.

"Well, well. I was hoping to vs. you last." said the Frame with a ravishing gesture as I passed her and keeled adjacent to Marth.

"Will he be okay?"

"Not if you lose and I toss both of you off the edge. If, by some miracle, you happened to win you can lift the paralysis with a potion." I stood up to face her.

"You know a lot for a henchman."

"We are not stupid. We are intelligent, we do have emotions. I am not just a scapegoat. When I when this fight I am leaving, and living my own life. I was hoping to do it with the others, but seeing how you and your friend there destroyed them I will go alone." I fought off guilt, and glared at her.

"They would not let you do that…"

"I will." She attacked me first this time, almost to parallel my first attack before. I evaded it and stole a glance at my stats. Forty, damn. I rushed forward, and hit her only to have the attack returned. I slide under her legs and back kicked her, but she grabbed my legs and tossed me over her head. I slammed onto the ground, hard. Scurrying to my feet I jumped forward and stabbed her in the stomach, and received a kick back in repent. Thirty. I shoved my sword deeper and deeper and I got kick after kick. Twenty five, twenty…I pulled my sword out and stumbled backward holding my own stomach (where I had been kicked). She grinned and began to reach for another bomb, which was walking around on the platform above her. In panic I put my sword above my shoulder and closed my eyes as the Frame tossed the bomb. My eyes tightened as I felt it coming toward, me, faster… and faster. Then I struck, just as Marth had done before I performed the Shield Breaker, but with the Sword of Seals flaming abilities it exploded the bomb mid air. The Frame shrieked as it detonated,

"DAMNIT!" She flew of the edge with a stream of smoke until she collided with the boundaries of this limited arena and disappeared in a flash. Once I felt my knees buckle as I collapsed on the ground into a position similar to Marths', but it scarcely mattered… I had won! The scene began to change from the battle arena to room, and, I could vaguely see at the far edge of it there was a lever, which I supposed will turn off the shield. Slowly I tried to get up from the floor, but I couldn't. Surprised I tried once, more but to no gain. My body felt numb… I couldn't move an inch. I glanced up to see the zero floating above my head before it disappeared. It turns out the bomb had affected me as well… I had the urge to cry, both Marth and I were paralyzed, we were trapped in a room no one knew about, and no one was around to help us. I could be here forever! It would be a living nightmare, here I would be here, lying helplessly, until I either starved or dehydrated! I wanted to scream, but even my throat was paralyzed, I could not even have that. Tears fell down my face, I was dead scared, for I knew I would die here, and I could not do a thing about it. During my absolute terror I heard the door of the basement opening from the room, and I could hear footsteps behind the door of which I was trapped behind.

"Giga 1 12." said a voice calmly as the door opened. I saw a pair of brown, leather boots walking in (I was on the ground; it was all I could see). Despite the calm stride of the voice, there was another, smaller pair of brown boots darting about it.

"Are you sure the Frame said _here_?"

"Yes." replied the original voice with an irritated tone. The bigger boots stopped as the speaker walked between Marth and I. "Here they are."

"Are they dead?" asked the other voice with apprehension; I had now identified it as a child's.

"No, of course not!" replied the first voice in a comforting tone, though it didn't seem to sure itself. The boots walked before me and I felt hands grab me and flip me over to face the speaker. Link looked down at me, with Young Link grabbing onto his tunic.

"_Well_?" asked Young Link impatiently as if he was keeping the answer of my life a secret.

"He is breathing…" He left and approached Marth. "…as is he." Young Link let out a resounding sigh of relief.

"Now what?" he asked excitedly as if this was a game. Link walked up to the switch and put his hand on it.

"Deactivate this damned thing, and get them upstairs." he muttered as he pulled down the lever. Young Link squealed happily and approached me and turned my face to him. I blinked, for it was the only thing I could do.

"Thank you Mr. Roy!" he said happily, as if he understood I could hear him. "We'll bring you upstairs and you'll be just fine!" His blue eyes sparkled in gratitude as he ran beside his older self and darted around him as Link walked to me, grabbed me and slumped me over his shoulder and reached for Marth, doing the same on the other shoulder, and began up the stairs.

A/N: Omg… I hate battle scenes /hides in shame while twiddling thumbs/ they're so hard to write, but I tried. However it's done! XD One chapter to go! Yep, the password had nothing to do with what was behind there, I actually wasn't thinking of Giga Bowser (that wouldn't really make sense, Bowser was hardly in the story), but I was thinking for the password was 'Giga' was a computerized term, and since I felt the Frames were kind of computerized I decided, that would be the password (and one twelve sounded good…). So next chapter's the epilogue, and I will explain how Young Link got back, and such. Till the next chappie!


	7. Endings

A/N/sniff/ Last chapter /cries/ I'm so emotional right now, this will be the first more than one chapter story I have ever completed. /dances/ and it has broken a lot of personal records for me in reviews, hits, alerts and favorites. After this I may go back and rewrite some early chapters while writing the first chapter of my new story but for now I just want to concentrate on this. Now I've always had some mixed feeling while writing this story (yes I'm getting all sentimental, skip to review responses or the story if you're dreadfully bored) however I am proud of it, and I think it's the best I've done. Now it won't be to long, I'll wrap up the story, have the ending and incessantly thank you all for reviewing… yep… that sounds about right. On with reviews!

**Dare **

Zekoi- XD Go Roy! Heh, I can't get it up any sooner, I have this one week rule with chapters now. So I started the story on a Tuesday and nonchalantly work on it until the next Tuesday when I post it. Don't want to abandon the process at my last chapter!

Silver Kitty- Thank you/bows/ I hate it when characters get too perfect, because, you know, life's not like that. I'll do my best!

Blazing Fool – battle scenes /shivers/ it's like you want to get every action right, without it sounding stupid. So hard, but now I'm past it! XD

NintendoNut1- Heh, I can't spell it without spell check either, yay Japanese!

Wanchoo- Thank you! Wait no longer! Heh, your penname confused my spell-check XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing… no SSBM, no Twilight Zone… /walks away/

The Twilight Zone

Chapter Seven – Endings

**The Living Room**

"Heh, well there's the little hero now." Whoever had said that, whoever had called me little, I would have killed right then and there. However, at the moment I was paralyzed and slung over the shoulder of an elf. Not such a great time at all for rash actions.

"Give him a break Falcon." Ness muttered with a hint of distaste in his voice.

"What? I was serious!" Young Link (who had been darting about his older self) ran beside Ness to watch as Link placed me on one of the couches.

"Young Link, why not go upstairs and grab a red potion for me?" Asked the childs' older form quietly.

"Okay!" I could hear the fast pats his boots as he darted up the stairs. Several people moved from their sitting positions on the other couch so Link could place Marth on it.

"Is the force field down Link?" Fox questioned as he bent down to examine me.

"Yes." Link replied as the Kitsune turned my face toward him.

"What happened to _them_?"

"I don't know, but they look exhausted. I'm guessing there was a fight or something, but I'm sure it's nothing a red potion couldn't handle." Accepting this answer Fox gave a small nod and stood up.

"Luckily the Frame was willing to give us the password…" My heart gave a leap. _You know? How?_ I so dearly wished to ask. Fate decided to play on my side for once for I could hear his little footsteps patting on the carpet.

"Here!" cried the Hylian boy brandishing the bottle. The potion was properly named, it was a dark red, almost like blood and slopped up against its' confines leaving a small stain where it touched. Link took the bottle and carefully sat on Marths' couch. Ever so gently he lifted Marths' head and poured the liquid down his throat.

"Better?" asked Link as he corked the bottle and stood. Marth went into a fit of coughs.

"Yes, yes." he replied calming himself down. "Not taste wise though." Link smiled, but said nothing. "So, you are aware of the Wire Frames' existence."

"No, not at first." Fox corrected. "You see, you and Roy had asked directions to the basement from Link. Curious to why you were hurt, and to whatever possessed you both to go down there he ran to the nearest room he could find. When I inquired to what's wrong he hastily explained everything and I came with him into the basement. When we got there we saw the door, but it would not budge. We turned to go when we noticed something in the corner, it was Young Link."

"You just found him there?"

"Yep, he was injured, and unconscious."

"But… why didn't the frame just kill him?"

"Well, think about it… it would be too complicated to kill the child… that would completely mess up time in so many ways, too much of a hassle for the Frame."

"So why kidnap him?

"Well, according to the Frame he had been going around at night, and noticed Young Link in the hall, going to get water by himself…"

"Which was reckless on its' own right." Link muttered with a glance at his younger self who guiltily smiled.

"The Frame attacked him, thinking it was Big Link. When he realized it wasn't he was already near death, so he put him in the basement. Who was going to check there? Then when Big Link came out looking for him he finished the job." My eyes were impatiently fixed upon bottle of red potion in Links' hand.

"You quite neglected Roy." Mewtwo noted dually as his eyes rested upon the elf.

"I was just getting to that." Link defended in response. I felt his hand on the back of my head tilting it upward.

"Alright," Marth continued. "So you found Young Link."

"Yes, we brought him up stairs and put him in the care of Mario who doubles as a doctor. Now, we were curious to open the big door in the basement. So we went to your rooms to see if we could find a clue, hopefully you don't mind us trespassing." Marth grinned.

"I'm glad you did, I would suppose Roy is too."

"Heh, we checked your room first, nothing of importance. Then we went to Roy's room and came upon the Wireframe. At this point Link dashed downstairs to tell the others…" Fox stopped to watch my movements as Link began to give me the potion. It was a strange feeling. The red potion was all goopy and thick and it almost burned as it slithered down my throat. That wasn't what made it strange, there was a shock almost, and I could feel my hands and feet give a quick jumped as my movement returned. I gagged on the taste of the potion, but I was sure to promptly thank Link after. "As I was saying, when we got a good deal of the Smashers up there we questioned it as to why it was here, and it explained, everything. From when it attacked you, to how it got there. Then it gave us the password with some more interrogation. After receiving it Link headed downstairs…"

"And me too!" said Young Link indignantly. "I took some red potion and felt okay enough to go."

"That explains a lot." I managed out between coughs. "What'd you do with the Frame?"

"We'll leave it for Master and Crazy Hand to deal with." My stomach turned.

"Their coming?"

"Yes, Samus has left to go get them." I took a quick glance around the room to see, indeed, that Samus had gone. "They should be back shortly." I nodded and laid back down on the couch quietly. The room was eerily silent after that, and I was absolutely tired. It was rather calming really, no noise just the gentle sound of breathing and the occasional footsteps…

**Bam! **

My eyes flew open with the noise.

"What the hell?" The door had been completely smashed in, and floating there, as if it were normal were two giant, gloved hands. Samus walked past the two into the house.

"Hey Roy, Marth. I'm pleased to see you two are alright." My mouth hung open slightly in reply. Marth got ahead of me though, he let out a meek little nod with a

"Thanks…"

"For you newcomers, these are the administrators of the first Super Smash Brothers tournament." I gave a small, uneasy wave.

"Damn." The first hand muttered, "I broke down the door… that's going to be another hundred out of my pocket." He turned to us as if he had just noticed we were about. "Err…. I am Master Hand, and this is my brother Crazy Hand." Crazy began to insanely wave (almost knocking down a shelf in the process). "I believe we owe you an explanation."

"Damn straight!" Falcon yelled which Master Hand promptly ignored.

"You see we were not the creators of this tournament." There were murmurs amongst the group. "Now, you all have heard on the news about the invading lands right?"

"They set up the tournament." I muttered, for Marth and I had already guessed this.

"Err… yes. We also owe you an apology and condolences. Never, in a million years would we have guessed this would have happened. A tournament under _our _title without authorization! Absurd! However, it did happen. I promise to you hopeful fighters we'll set up another tournament in several months which is truly ours. I am deeply sorry about the killings." I frowned a bit as I looked over at Fox and Mario. _That's it? So stiff… so formal? These peoples' lives have changed… and this is all he could give them? An apology! _

"There's… nothing you can do?" The Hand turned to look at me.

"There's nothing I can do. For now, head home, we'll send out invites on further notice."

…

"Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" Were the cries I heard as I walked outside, satchel in hand. Everyone was outside already, giving each other hugs, offering commiseration to Fox and Mario, and several "I hope you feel better"s to Link and his younger self.

"How're you doing?" asked Link as he pushed himself through a crowd of people to me.

"That red potion helped. Guess I'm lucky you were here."

"I should be saying the same to you." In a green light Zelda appeared behind the Hylian (scaring the hell out of me while she was at it).

"Come now Link, we must be going. Gannondorf's already going back to Hyrule; we can't just let him run loose. I'm not even sure how he got here." she added with a slight sigh.

"He must have come from Young Links' time, before the Scared Realm was opened. This is going to cause so many problems…"

"Well that's why you're here." she replied with a giggle. "Roy, take care. Young Link!" The little Hylian turned to the call of his name.

"We're ready?" Young Link came up to me and gave a little bow. "Thank you Roy." I smiled a bit.

"It's what I do." With one last glimmer of his bright azure eyes the three disappeared. Before I could even have a chance to miss them I felt a hand give me a sharp clap on the back almost knocking the wind out of me.

"Ya did good kid! I knew you were innocent!" I could hear Falcon say in his Southern drawl.

"No you didn't." Ness commented.

"Well no… I didn't, but you did a good job. You'll make a good bounty hunter!" Ness rolled his eyes as I grinned.

"Err…. no thanks. I'll stick to being a general." Falcon gave a shrug.

"Ah well, no sleep lost here. Samus wanted to talk to ya' by the way."

"Why?"

"An apology." came Samus's cool voice from behind me. I turned to face the bounty hunter, for someone with heavy armor she sure was light on her feet… "I unjustly suspected you, and I am sorry for it. However, I feel no regret; there were people to protect and lives at stake. In being a bounty hunter I try to take on this hero position not matter what cost."

"It's … no problem." I replied, still unsure of if that was a request for forgiveness or not. However my answer seemed adequate to her.

"Yes, thank you. I must be going." With that last sediment she headed off to a gigantic metallic mechanism which was sitting, plain as day, next to the mansion. She stepped under it, and down came a large platform in which she stood on. The platform raised itself back into the ship and the rev of engines could be heard as the spacecraft lifted itself up and was soon out of sight. Ness and Falcon came beside me.

"What a strange girl." Ness said with a sigh. "Well, I'm going too, Falcons' giving me a ride in his NASCAR-"

"F ZERO racer!"

"Err, yeah, F ZERO racer home. My mom's going to be mad when I get back…"

"You didn't tell her you were coming?" I asked.

"No, though I supposed I should have… I hope she's not crying or anything. Well goodbye." I felt a slight pang of guilt; after all I never had told my father I had left either. _It's not we were in war or anything… _Still this made me eager to get home, but I had one more person I wanted to say good bye to. I waved at Ness as he got into the blue car and the two sped off. Now, my attention fully turned on finding Marth I glanced around. Finally my eyes rested upon the cobalt haired swordsman who was speaking with Fox.

"Fox, I'm sorry about Falco." I said as I came over. "Is there anything I can do?" I hoped he said no, for I didn't think there was anything to do.

"There is… something. You see, Falco took an Arwing here," I glanced briefly at Marth who didn't seem to know what the word meant either. "and I need to bring it back, however without an invitation, the two pilots I work with would never be able to find this mansion…" Without an invite to the SSBM tournament it was almost impossible to find this place. "…but I'm sure they could find your hometown, where do you live?"

"Pherae."

"How'd you get here?"

"I walked." I murmured softly. A long journey home was not something I looked forward to.

"Well then, how about piloting the other Arwing for me? I'll send a message out to Peppy and Skippy to meet us out in Pherae. We'll go now."

"Alright," I turned to Marth. "I'm sorry about everything, none of that should have happened to you."

"It not your fault." The Altean replied, "Perhaps it was better that this did happen to me. I'm returning to Altea."

"But… you're exiled _and_ hurt!"

"Yes but I'm healed now… and I think I learned a lot here. I have a feeling, I'll be using this experience to win." I grinned.

"I hope you do. Now Fox… what's an Arwing?"

…

"Roy? Can you hear me?"

"Roger!" I chirped, beginning to take a liking to this pilot language. Fox chuckled over the speaker.

"You're doing well so far, we'll be reaching Pherae shortly, in a minute we'll prepare for landing." The radios' buzz faded once again leaving me alone in the ship. I glanced out the window at the fluffy clouds and melancholy blue skies. Light streamed in, making everything feel so bright and cheerful, which probably had a hand in my current mood. An Arwing was a small flying spaceship, as Fox had explained, that was used normally designed for wars because they were so diminutive and versatile. However they were one man ships so Fox needed me to fly the other, there was very little I had to do for my ship and his were connected by a safety line for rookies. Though I had a slight distaste for being called a newbie I decided to go, luckily my sheer astonishment surpassed that initial feeling as I found myself soaring through the clouds. "Begin your descent Roy…"

"How?" I asked nervously for I dreaded the landing.

"Just gently push forward on you steering wheel. Gently… gently… no! Not that much!' I let out an excited yelp as the Arwing tip forward and was rapidly approaching the ground. "Pull it back up a bit!" The radio screamed as I pulled the wheel toward me. "No! No! Push-" Too late. My eyes closed as the Arwing shook when it impacted the ground. I was dead afraid to move… dead… was I dead? Suddenly the speaker buzzed. "It's safe, you can get out now." I opened my eyes and glanced out the window. The Arwing had landed alright; Fox stood on the ground, waving up at me expectantly.

"Oh." I said softly as I opened the door and jumped down. My legs wobbled dangerously as I walked toward Fox.

"Don't fall there, now Peppy should be-" His sentence was cut off by the roar of a great ship as it landed beside us. The Arwings had been almost silent in landing, but this one seemed almost designed to attract every curious citizen in Pherae to this spot. I turned as guards came running toward us, with frightened expressions with my friend Wolt running at the lead.

"What is the meaning of this?" cried one guard "I never- Master Roy?" I looked at the guard; hand on the hilt of the Sword of Seals trying to look as royal as possible despite my messy hair.

"Yes, it is I." I said ravishingly as I desperately tried to keep an air of dignity around me. Fox had a wide grin.

"Thank for bringing the Arwing back, Roy." he said (shocking the poor guards even more) "I suppose I'll see you at the next tournament."

"If my father doesn't kill me, then, sure." Fox got into Falcos' past Arwing and flew it into the great ship. After several moments I heard the clank of his boots on the metal as he exited that ship and got into his own. With a friendly wave the ships ascended into the air and soon they were gone leaving a rails of white smoke behind them. Though the town was in a buzz, things did soon calm down and guard dispersed leaving me and Wolt alone.

"Lord Eliwood isn't happy Roy." he said at my rather smug expression. "However I suppose you had realized that by now." The blond haired archer looked at me in concern. I had informed him I was going to the tournament, only him.

"I guessed as much. You didn't tell did you?"

"Of course not! Give me more credit than that! So how'd it go? You win?"

"In a way I guess…"

"You lost?"

"No, I spent my time solving a murder."

"I'm sure," Wolt snorted. "If you don't want to tell me then fine, but who else was there? Was the fox-"

"Yes, he was a contender… there were several Hylians, a kid from the future, bounty hunters, rogues, a plumber, princesses, and a prince."

"Some, royalty eh? Where were they from?"

"Well, the Princess Peach was from the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Zelda was of Hyrule, and Marth was of Altea-"

"Altea? Altea has no prince, it's a dictatorship."

"He's in exile."

"Ah yes, I know what mean now. I've heard rumors he is heading back to Altea. Eliwood is already training assassins for that purpose." I felt like I had just been punched in the face.

"Assassins? Why!"

"Well, we are on good terms with Alteas' ruling country. We can't afford a sudden war on behalf of an exiled prince deciding to return."

"No! I am the general. I call the troops in Alteas' favor." This time it was Wolts' turn to be surprised.

"That is something to bring up to Lord Eliwood, Roy. Why would you want to do that?"

"I- …" How could I possibly explain what had happened in such short time? "Never mind… I'll bring it up with my father later..." As we began to walk toward my home down the streets of Pherae I could help but to glance up at the blue sky as it began to turn to soft pinks and oranges. The ride home must have been longer than I had originally thought for the sun was now setting. The sky's' colors mixed beautifully and before us the sun was setting, but was still casting its golden radiance on the world. Perhaps it was better like this, instead of worrying about Dawn and its new worries I was here, hoping for a seemingly endless Twilight.

A/N Well… how was it? The end was so bad I know, I did so much guesswork with Fire Emblem for I'm only half way through the script, and the whole Arwing thing was so random… I didn't originally plan that with the story. I hope everything made sense and didn't just seem stupid and excused for. Despite that I'm so proud of this one, this is the first story I've ever finished (yes, I'm bad with updating T-T but I did it!). Thank you all so much hugs


End file.
